


Spice of Life

by julrenda



Series: Station Spice [12]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Firehouse Spice, Flirting, Intrigue, M/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Romance, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Spice, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/pseuds/julrenda
Summary: Three months after Vic's workplace accident and her husband's car accident another challenge comes to test them. Spice, love and surprises are entwined to Vic, Lucas and their friends.
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Dean Miller/Margaret "Maggie" Pierce, Lucas Ripley/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes & Travis Montgomery, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: Station Spice [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517672
Comments: 190
Kudos: 63





	1. "Hugh...Ripley"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Megs (Megs1001)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Hotgitay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [JudoAly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudoAly/gifts), [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [Mangobutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangobutterfly/gifts), [15DivisionMariaHillRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/15DivisionMariaHillRogers/gifts), [seminam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seminam/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [gena_moe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gena_moe/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [janiecarr_38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiecarr_38/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [carolconners_1973](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolconners_1973/gifts), [tmaturaci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [lana_luv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_luv/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts).



> This continues the series of Station Spice. It follows on from Love and Spice. Time jump of twelve weeks.

12 Weeks Later ( Late March 2020)

Victoria Ripley has only been back at work for only three weeks after her work accident and surprise Honeymoon to Hawaii. The honeymoon was a gift from her husband Chief Lucas Ripley of the Seattle Fire Department. 

She wants back on the truck having worked the front desk ever since her return. Vic had met with Captain Sullivan earlier in the morning, pleading her case that she was well enough to go back on full duty. He said no.

So, there she was sitting on the front desk when Dean Miller comes bundling down the stairs. "Hey, Hugh…Ripley, how's married life?" he asks cheerfully.

Vic, responds with her own question "How's life dating a cardiothoracic surgeon?"

Dean's expression changes to one of apprehension. "Maggie is too smart for me. I feel stupid around her. She is too good for me. I think I love her." Came his babbled response.

Seeing Dean’s sad puppy dog eyes makes Vic giggle. “Dean you are like my twin brother. So, when I say to you, I agree that you are not smart. Don’t take it offensively because I am no genius either especially when I am around Lucas.”

“So, what are we then?”

“What we are is quick-witted, astute, savvy and so lovable both Maggie and Lucas can’t help but love us in return.”

“Do you think that Maggie loves me?”

"Yes, why not?"

"I think she's still hung up on her ex. She only had just broken up with him when we got together."

"Why do you say that Miller?"

"She seems preoccupied and has been spending a whole lot of time at work lately. Our shifts don't seem to match up. She hasn't spent the night at the houseboat in the past week. I just don't know what to do?"

"Have you asked her what the trouble is and how she's feeling?"

"I get nervous around her because I love her so damn much, I'm scared that she doesn't feel the same."

"Miller grow some balls and ask her. Tell her that you love her. She may want to hear that and she could surprise you."

"You think."

"Communication is the key Miller. Just try it out."

"Thanks, Ripley, I knew I could count on you since you have become a married woman."

Vic laughs "I've only been married for nearly three months. I am no expert yet. Besides what is family for but to offer some advice.”

Captain Sullivan and Andy come in from the garage. They looked hot and sweaty. Dean rolls his eyes so Vic could only see. She laughs. 

It was the worst kept secret that Andy and Sullivan are a couple as they have been at it like rabbits for months now. Except for that brief hiccup around the time of Lucas’s memory loss from a car accident and Vic's workplace injury. Since then they have not been so inconspicuous when walking out of rooms together and giving one another seductive looks. 

Sullivan has also been socialising a lot with the team. Going to the bar or to dinner and that’s not because Lucas has come along as Lucas and Vic don’t always attend the social gatherings. They too have been getting hot and spicy with one another for obvious reasons.

“Miller how’s lunch coming along?” Sullivan says with a steely glance.

Miller yells “Shit, shit, shit.” Running up the stairs to the beanery as a burning smell advances down below.

“Hughes what about you?”

“Sir, my last name is officially Ripley now.” Vic corrects him with a satisfactory smile.

“Yes, yes, yes. It will take a little while to get used to the change.”

“I have been answering the phone as instructed and Joe the homeless guy snuck in.”

“He usually comes when the trucks go out. Travis generally deals with him but not this time as Travis has called in sick.”

“Joe muttered something about slipping on dog poop and needing to clean himself off.”

“Well, there is nothing we can do. At least he changes the sheets after sleeping on one of the bunks and puts the food back in the fridge after making himself a sandwich. Is he still here?”

“Yeah, he’s showering to the new probie’s dismay after scrubbing each of the stalls clean and now having to do that particular one all over again.”

“My concern is to keep the probie busy and out of my hair,” Sullivan says.

Vic and Andy turn to face him with their eyes wide “WTF, you have no hair Captain.” Andy states standing on tippy-toes, raising her right hand to massage his bald scalp.

Sullivan forgetting that Vic was present clearly hears him say “You can massage my other bald head later.” 

Andy tilts her head, licking her lips in a provocative way before placing two fingers in her mouth and sucking on them. Sullivan stares at her with desire in his eyes.

Vic feeling like a third wheel clears her throat then wittily says “Is the massaging with her tongue, hands or both?” 

“Just keep Emmett Dixon busy Hugh…” Sullivan sees Vic’s annoyed expression and correcting himself quickly. “Sorry, Ripley.”

“Why do we have to babysit the Assistant Chief’s son,” Vic asks turning her face up.

“Because he’s gunning for Chief’s Ripley job,” Andy announces.

“Over my dead body,” Vic yells. 

Andy gives Vic a horrified look “Too soon Vic, we nearly lost you and the Chief not long ago.”

“I didn’t mean literally.” 

“Okay, you two get back to work.” Sullivan orders walking to his office.

Once Sullivan closes his door Andy turns to Vic “I think Maya’s got a girlfriend.”

“What! That was quick. She and Jack only broke up six weeks ago. What makes you think that?”

“Follow me and keep silent and I mean silent.” Andy emphasises.

“So, no snort laughing?” Vic asks watching Andy shakes her head. Vic’s mouth turns down as her bottom lip bulges out in unhappiness.

Vic follows Andy into the garage. They walk close to the truck and Andy places a finger against her lips. They hear a woman’s voice speaking in Italian.

“Il tuo corpo è bellissimo. Voglio conficcare la mia lingua nel tuo paradiso.”

“Oh, I wish I could understand what you are saying,” Maya replies.

“I’ll teach you Bella but for now, I’ll show you.” Came the accented comment.

Maya giggles “Si, si, Oh, Bellissima Signorina. La mia figa è tua”

“Do you have an Italian dictionary?” Vic whispers.

Andy pulls on Vic’s arm to drag her out of the garage back into the foyer as Maya’s moans become too piercing to the ear.

“Hmm, I wonder who the mystery woman is?”

“The only woman I know that sounds Italian…never mind.” Andy stops quickly as her face blushes. 

“What do you mean never mind! What are you not telling me?” Vic exclaims.

“Nothing, nothing at all except far too much spice happens here at the station.” Andy smiles slightly.

A clean, smiling Joe walks past “And you wonder why I come here. I don’t just come to have a shower, a snooze or a feed. I love listening to the Smörgåsbord of spice that goes on here.”

Vic and Andy are left speechless. The station phone rings, “Station Spice. Victoria Hugh…Ripley speaking. How can I help you today?” 

After a brief pause, Vic clarifies, “Yes this is Station Nineteen, that’s what I said.” After another pause “Did I say that. Oh, I had my mind on what spices I need to make hot, hot…Sorry for blabbing, no there was no alien invasion yesterday just an isolated crash is all. Yes, goodbye.”

Andy laughs, “Station Spice, hey. I know you were thinking of all the hot spicy positions you can have with Ripley.” 

Vic gives her an unimpressed look “Yes, that’s exactly what I was thinking. Plus, a whole lot more hotness I could have with him.” Vic snarls making Andy laugh again.

“Oops, I need to pee.” Vic watches Andy run off quickly towards the bathroom.

Vic picks up the documents on the front desk. She turns around to put the documents away when the phone rings again startling her making her drop the papers onto the floor. The phone stops abruptly so she bends over to pick up the sheets of paper.

Vic hears the door to the station open “Just a moment.” She mumbles.

A hand softly swipes her ass that was on display up in the air. A smile crosses her face “Captain don’t let my Hubby catch you doing that.” Vic teases.

Two hands grab Vic’s hips as a hard form rubs against her rear end. “Oh, Captain the Injector is ready to rock “n” roll,” Vic says in a teasing tone again.

“Will the squeaky toy do.” Came the raspy growl of her Hubby.

Vic stands and turns to see a scowl on the Chief face. “Hubby I knew it was you all along. I was just testing to see how jealous you would get.”

“Come with me. I don’t take kindly to being tested. I’ll show you what happens when I get tested.” Lucas barks.

Ripley takes hold of Vic’s right hand. He hurriedly drags her upstairs and into the Interview room. Once inside he locks the door and closes the blinds.

Whilst he was doing this Vic quickly takes off her trousers, shirts, and bra. Her panties are all that’s left protecting her private area.

The hungered look on Lucas’s face meant this session of sex was going to be hot and nasty. “Hugh…” A smile crosses his lips “Ahh, Ripley that suits you.” He announces “You ready to be the one tested?”

Vic nods as Lucas’s lips meet Vic’s in a rough sultry kiss. The passion of the lip-smacking kiss is enough for Vic’s juices to start flowing. His tongue darts erotically in and out of her mouth before making its way to each of her breasts to awaken her nipples.

“Oh, Chief this test is easy.” Vic goads.

“Easy, I’ll show you firefighter Ripley.” Lucas retorts.

Lucas right-hand caresses her inner thighs as his left pulls the minimal fabric of Vic’s panties down. He turns Vic around to face the conference table. Pushing her back down with his hand so her torso is lying flat on the table. Her ass in full display like it was five minutes before downstairs.

Lucas hurriedly undresses. His fully erect member teases Vic’s butt hole as it rubs against it. Lucas's fingers tickle her ass lightly as two of those fingers enclose her quim. They roam over her inner labia and give a quick handshake on her hood. Lucas takes his hand away kneeling down spreading her butt cheeks apart so his tongue can enter her gorge.

Lucas’s tongue swipes Vic’s hood aside to expose her clit. With the tip of his tongue, he firmly pushes constantly on her clit. A pleasurable shiver rattles Vic’s spine as her skin tingles with peaks of sweat escaping her pores.

“More Chief, more.” Vic moans.

Ripley with his tongue still delving into Vic’s muff applies three fingers to test Vic’s pleasure zone.

Vic lets out a loud moan as Lucas’s fingers massage her in a quick motion. Not able to sustain control she finally hits her peak. Lucas retracts his tongue and fingers. He stands and makes his cock dance against her vaginal opening.

“Fuck me now Chief. Your test is too easy.” Vic again provokes her man.

Without saying a word his dick impels her from behind as his left-hand grips her hip and his right arm locks both of Vic’s arms together behind her back.

His penetration is fast and deep. Vic moans are a constants slur of jumbled words as she is fully being pummelled against the table.

Sure, Lucas and Vic have had aggressive sex in the past, though this was different as Lucas was stressed or angered by something. Without a doubt, Vic is hurting but she is fully aroused as her man’s man meat ploughs into her.

“Chief, Chief OOHH Goddd…” Vic’s very loud orgasmic cry escapes from her mouth. 

Ripley continues to strike until moments later he himself groans loudly as he cums within Vic’s abyss. All of the stress he was feeling has been released. 

Lucas releases Vic’s arms, laying his head on her back until his heart rate and breathing settle slightly. He moves away from Vic to allow her to stand and grab a couple of tissues from her trouser pockets. She hands a couple to Lucas while she uses the others on herself.

They dress in silence until Lucas finally speaks, “Sorry, I did not mean to be that aggressive. Assistant Chief Dixon makes me angry. He is garnering support to topple me out of my job.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I have a plan to amass my own army. The sex molester will be beaten down until his wiener breaks away from his balls.”

“Oh, those are fighting words. So, who is the first person to join your ranks?”

“I can’t say yet until I talk to him.”

“Him?”

“I see what you are doing Mrs Ripley. No, I am zipping my mouth.” Lucas says then pretends to zip his mouth shut.

“So, what brings you to the Station today besides hot angry spice?”

“I have to speak to Sully.”

Vic’s eyes widen as a slow smile emerges on her face. “Hah, it’s Sullivan that you will ask to fight your fight.”

Lucas shakes his head in defeat. “Yes, there is a vacancy in the higher ranks. I am backing him to be the next Battalion Chief after Frankel found out she won the lottery and has booked a cruise from Seattle to Hawaii with her new boyfriend the Mayor of Seattle, Leon Hendrix.”

“Really, Leon Hendrix the Idris Elba lookalike.” Vic waves her hands around like they are on fire.

“He's hot. Can Hendrix be a part of your circle since your Frankel’s BFF and he is the Mayor?”

“Yeah, I could but I don’t want to abuse my friendship with Deb.”

“Lucas,” Vic warns cocking her right brow upwards.

“Okay, I will ask him, happy now.”

Vic nods in satisfaction. “Go forth and assemble your battle station Luke Skywalker. May the force be with you.” She says.

“Vic…” Before Lucas could correct Vic on who had the battle station in Star Wars, she kisses him fiercely.

After the kiss ends, they walk downstairs hand in hand. Lucas kisses Vic’s hand, releases it and walks into Captain Sullivan Office closing the door behind him.

Why do things keep coming to test them? Trouble certainly has a hard-on for them. Vic is ready to stand by her Hubby and fight with him. “Bring it on.” She whispers into the air.


	2. Weaselly Weasel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic comes home from her 24-hour shift to discover Lucas had not yet gone to work. She finds out he has a meeting with Mayor Leon Hendrix.  
> Lucas is astonished to find out Assistant Chief Michael Dixon has a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some spice. Happy Easter

Victoria pulls into the driveway outside the house she shares with her husband Lucas Ripley. She had just finished a 24-hour shift at Station 19. Victoria hadn't seen her husband since yesterday afternoon when he came to speak with Captain Robert Sullivan. 

Lucas and she had a spicy Interlude at the station before his meeting which was more anger fuelled rather than that of sensual need. Her lady region felt a bit bruised after the aggressive encounter. Luke had become so aroused by this urgent need to distress. It showed a new side to him which interested Vic immensely. She wouldn't mind having a bit more of that sort of sex in the future.

Vic had noticed that Lucas's new work jeep was still in the drive when she came home. This was an unexpected surprise. Most of the time when she comes home in the morning after a 24-hour shift Luke had already gone to work.

The house was quiet when she entered through the garage door into the laundry room. Vic unpacks her bag and throws her socks and underwear in the washing machine. Walking into the kitchen Vic could smell the freshly brewed coffee and pours herself a cup. She can hear singing coming from upstairs.

“Hubby I am home,” Vic calls out.

No answer was forthcoming. So, Vic puts down her mug of coffee and goes to inspect where the singing is coming from.

As Vic got closer to the master bedroom, she could hear Lucas singing ‘Eye of the Tiger’ by Survivor with gusto. His voice was on key as he sang impressing Vic. When she arrived at the doorway into the bedroom they shared. Vic smirked at the sight of her wet partially naked husband swishing his towel-covered ass from side to side.

Lucas had no idea he had an audience in Vic. His back was to the door. He had wireless headphones in his ears. Vic could not help but laugh. Since his accident on New Year’s Eve, he had gotten a new lease on life. He loved spending his time with Vic and the other members of Station 19.

Vic walks into the room undressing, leaving a trail of clothing as she creeps closer to Lucas. By the time she was within a breath of Lucas, she was completely naked.

Ever so carefully she squeezes each of Lucas towel-covered ass cheeks. Lucas stops singing and stands ridged. He slowly turns around. Admiring the naked body of his wife.

He smiles at Vic. She raises her eyebrows ever so seductively, her mouth crookedly curved. Vic watches as he drops his towel. Vic licks her lips watching Lucas. That little act of his turns her on a great deal. 

“My Eggy wants to play.”

“Do you have time?”

“No, but I will make time to love you.”

“Aww Hubby, really. Are you going to do that in a sweet way or with belligerence?” 

“Vic, I am sorry about what happened yesterday. I know I hurt you and I won’t do that again.” Lucas looks at Vic apologetically. 

“I thought it was arousing. I have never seen that aggression from you. Oops, that’s right I remember Claus tied me up, but he wasn't hostile.”

“Claus?” Lucas asked looking befuddled.

“Don’t you remember?” Vic’s concern noted.

Lucas laughs, “Of course I remember Claus. I buzzed cut my hair and shaved my beard off to portray him.”

“Yes, you did.” Vic plays with Lucas’s regrown blond mop. “When will Claus visit again? Hey, hey.” Vic now strokes her fingers up and down Lucas’s chest.

“He only visits at Christmas.” He growls.

“Seriously Luke I did like the force of your lovemaking yesterday. I do feel bruised so next time warn me so I can prepare myself for your onslaught.”

Luke kisses Vic and whispers against her lips, “Sorry, I’ll make it up to you now.”

“Let me love you first. Stand still and enjoy what I am about to do to you.” Vic says softly kneeling down in front of her man.

Vic lifts her arms so she can use the tips of her fingers to flick his nipples then she slides then down slowly leaving a trail of pleasured groans from Lucas. Her hands hold his hips as she stretches her torso higher so she can blow raspberries on his stomach.

“Vic, that tickles.” He laughs.

Vic now starts peppering kisses down to his erection. She spits some saliva onto his massive cock and spreads it about with her thumbs, massaging him at the same time.

The tip of her tongue she flitters the head of his cock for several seconds. With her broad, flat tongue, she licks the whole length of him, making eye contact with those blue twinkling orbs. Her gaze unashamedly evoking him to take hold of his penis and rub it against Vic’s now closed lips. 

Her mouth opens and Lucas guides his length into it. While sucking on his sword Vic tugs at his balls. Lucas lets out a loud cry.

“Oh, yeah Vic, give it to me,” Lucas mumbles letting out a groan as her mouth now deep throats him.

Making swallowing motions while she moves the back of her tongue up and down the underside of his phallus makes Vic’s hubby so excited. Vic starts to hum while Lucas was still in her mush. She alternates the rhythm between fast and slow.

Sensing Lucas was on his way to exploding his load Vic pulls back. Lucas’s member is left pointing head on into the air.

“What the…” Lucas growls as he is pushed to the limit.

Vic chuckles, “Payback buddy.”

Vic’s hands take over the sensual exercise. Vic continues to look Lucas in the eye and smiles whilst massaging his scrotum.

“Fu…c…k...”

“Does that feel good bad boy.” Vic teases.

“I…can't hold…on.” 

“You must.”

Vic grabs his manhood and squeezes it gently between her palms. Lucas gives her a raised eyebrow. Vic laughs and begins to rub it instead with various changes to the pattern.

Lucas shouts “I am about to cum.”

Vic stops to lick the head of his penis before mouthing his cock once again. She starts playing his manhood as if it was a musical instrument. Enticing Lucas to groan in varying high and low notes. Very soon the vibrations of Vic's humming mouth send Lucas over the edge. He cums in her mouth. Looking down at Vic he sees her swallow his creamy fluid.

Lucas is left speechless after his intense orgasm. Vic smiles in satisfaction and pats her herself on the back.

“Hubby what do you think about that?”

“You are a teaser Eggy.”

“After what you did to me yesterday, I deserve to make you pay with a little taunting.”

Lucas hears his phone alarm alert him. “Shit! I am late for a meeting. Can we pick this up again later tonight?” He asks taking a couple of tissues from the box on the nightstand.

“You better or I will make you go without any spice for a week.”

Lucas laughs “That is not going to happen because you can’t go without spice for more than 48 hours. Vic, I promise you I will make it up to you, compelling you to scream for more.”

Vic winks at Lucas, spanking his butt as he turns to go to the bathroom. Vic follows closely behind to wash her mouth out.

“Who’s your meeting with?” Vic says before gurgling minty fresh liquid in her mouth.

“Idris Alba.”

Vic spits out the mouth wash all over the bathroom counter in shock. “What! You got a meeting with Mayor Hendrix that quickly?”

“Yeah, I rang Deb Frankel last night and Leon was there. We organised to meet this morning.”

“Did you tell him why you wanted to talk with him?”

“I did but I didn’t go into detail.”

“Does he seem to be on board?”

“Deb utterly despises Michael Dixon. Ever since her breast enlargement eight months ago he keeps gawking at them. Leon has noticed Dixon acting inappropriately with Deb. He is on board for sure.”

“That can’t be the only reason he is going to help you?”

“There was an incident at the HQ Christmas Party where Dixon got so drunk, he kissed Deb and squeezed her breasts. There were no witnesses. So, it’s a case of he said, she said. Though I believe Deb. She has never lied in the whole time I have known her.”

“You mean to tell me that you did nothing about it?”

“I did thank you very much, but it got swept under the mat when I had my accident. Dixon took over from me temporarily during my medical leave and when we went to Hawaii for our honeymoon. When I came back to work Dixon had garnered support telling people he was a better representative for the department and that I could not be trusted as I fell for a subordinate and broke the rules.”

“Are you telling me I am the cause of this new crisis in our lives?”

“No Vic you’re not. We can’t help who we fall for. It’s just a case of bad timing with us getting married, telling HR and the car accident.”

“I can’t help but think if I never flirted with you at the group counselling session and on Dean’s Birthday you would never be in this mess.”

“Vic, I flirted with you too.”

“Only because I started it.”

“Dammit, Vic stop this BS talk. I love you and you love me, right?”

“Yes, I love you.”

“Together with our friends, family and whoever else wants to join our fight. We will defeat this weaselly weasel, Dixon.”

Vic stares in amazement at her husband. “You are so inspiring. I am the luckiest woman in the world to have you in my life.”

Lucas’s phone starts ringing “Huh, its Leon. I got to take this.”

Vic watches his naked ass walk out of the bathroom as he talks to Leon on the phone. Vic picks up her discarded clothes and gets dressed. After she looks at her appearance in the mirror, she goes to the kitchen to pour herself a fresh cup of coffee. 

Ten minutes later Lucas runs down the stairs dressed in his Chiefs uniform. He steals Vic’s coffee, drinking it all in one gulp.

“Hey, that was mine.”

“We’re married so what’s your is mine.” Lucas stipulates.

“You better keep your promise in making it up to me tonight? Because what yours is mine.” Vic’s eyebrows dance about her forehead.

“Eggy, you know you own my toy. I will 100% make it up to you.”

Lucas kisses Vic goodbye, picks up his car keys and leaves. On the drive to City Council, he wondered how much Leon knew about Dixon from their past involvement in the Seattle Police Department. He heard from Deb that the two men had a confrontation before Leon and Deb dated.

Lucas stands at the reception desk watching the young pretty brunette clumsily spill coffee down the front of her blouse.

“Chief Ripley, Hello?” The woman says tapping a tissue on her blouse. 

“Hi there, have we met?” Lucas asks wondering if he did know this woman.

“No, I am an admirer of yours.” The woman’s green eyes gaze at Lucas seductively.

“Oh, great what do admire about me,” Lucas asks innocently not realising the woman was flirting with him.

The woman smirks, unbuttoning the top two buttons of her shirt revealing her heavily set frontage and sponges up the liquid from the ridge between her breasts. Lucas looks away quickly feeling awkward and embarrassed.

“Your looks of course.”

Lucas laughs, “Don’t let my wife hear you say that. She would not want to let me out of the house.”

“I am so sorry I did not realise you were still married to Eva.”

Lucas frowns in confusion “No, my new wife Victoria.”

“How many wives have you gone through now?”

“I am here to meet with Mayor Hendrix,” Lucas demands choosing to ignore her question.

“Yes, he is expecting you. Go straight through.”

Lucas walks to Leon’s office, quietly opening the door and takes a step in. He stops suddenly noticing Leon standing facing the door, leaning on his desk with his eyes closed making soft grunts as a woman’s head bops backwards and forwards into Leon’s naked pelvic region.

Lucas silently walks backwards out the door and quietly closing it. The secretary walks over to Ripley, placing her right hand on his right bum cheek. He is startled by her boldness.

Lucas quickly looks around his surroundings in case someone was watching. Lucas discovers one person was from behind a potted Ficus tree and that person is Michael Dixon.

“If you don’t mind me giving you some advice. You placing your hand on my backside could be seen as sexual harassment. I would refrain from sexual advances like that in future as well as unbuttoning your shirt in front of someone in public. You just don’t know who’s peering from behind a bush.” Lucas tells her sternly.

“Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. I apologise if that is the way you see it. I am an over-friendly person.” The woman gives him a wink not heeding his warning.

“Would you mind calling me in to see Leon. He appears to be currently meeting with someone else.”

The woman rolls her eyes, curses then mutters agitatedly “That woman always finds a way to sneak in when I am not looking. Wait until my Dicky finds out about that.”

Lucas's eyes grow wide in surprise but he stays silent. It appeared Dixon has a spy in Hendrix’s office. The secretary walks back to the desk and was about to call Leon when Dixon shows up.

“Natasha, Chief Ripley, hello?”

Natasha bats her eyelashes and licks her lips in seduction at Dixon who also lavishes his lips with his tongue then wiggles it at her. Lucas was unamused by this blatant behaviour.

“Assistant Chief are you meeting with Mayor Hendrix.”

“No, I have a meeting with another person,” Dixon reveals eyeing Natasha.

“Well, I won’t keep you.” Lucas stares at him warily. “Natasha is it?” Lucas asks the secretary who nods her head. “Would you mind notifying Leon I am here.”

Natasha looks at Dixon who bends his head, his hooded eyes still glaring at her. “Mayor, Chief Ripley has arrived,” Natasha says into the phone. 

Lucas watches her putting the phone down. “He will be a few minutes. Can I get you a coffee while you wait?”

“Yes please, Black no sugar.”

Natasha walks off, Dixon following her closely watching her swagger to the tea room. Lucas is suspicious as to why Dixon is here. He walks silently up close to the tearoom’s entrance listening to Natasha’s and Dixon’s conversation.

“Natasha, I did not tell you to show Ripley your breasts.”

“Dicky baby, he saw nothing but skin. My boobies are for your eyes only.”

“Oh, Natasha…”

“Dicky! Not here someone might see you motorboating me.” Natasha laughs.

“I want more than just blowing bubbles on your melons. Is there a lock on this door?”

“Dicky! Why do you want Ripley’s job so bad?”

“Because it pays more and I have to lavish you with presents. I also want the prestige.”

“What about your wife?”

“Let’s not talk about her. I want to sex you up. So, lock the door before I rip your clothes off.”

Lucas gets a fright as the door slams shut and the lock clicks into place. “What’s happening Ripley?”

Lucas yelps in alarm not expecting anybody to be beside him. He turns to see Deb Frankel.

“Deb, my heart is pounding.”

“Sorry for sneaking up. I saw you eavesdropping? Who is talking?” 

“Just listen you will be interested in the conversation taking place in the tearoom,” Lucas mentions.

Deb places her ear up to the door, hearing moans and groans. She suddenly freezes in terror hearing Dixon’s voice telling whomever else was in the room his dick wrecker was about to plough her garden.

“Oh, God no.” Deb was gobsmacked.

‘C’mon Deb. I will tell you and Leon what I just discovered.” Lucas directs her away from the door.

Lucas and Deb walk to Leon who stands at his office doorway to greet Lucas. Leon is concerned by Deb’s pale face. 

“Deb, what is it? Come, my love, let’s all sit down in my office.” Leon’s tone is anxious.

They all walk into Leon’s office. Lucas telling them both what he just learnt minus the part about Deb giving Leon a blowjob.

An hour later Ripley leaves Leon’s office. He observes Natasha back at her desk flirting with the female security guard.

As Lucas passes her, he thanks her for the coffee he never received. Natasha blushes in her forgetfulness.

Lucas was not in the mood to head to his office. He needed sexual release and heads home to Vic. His meeting with Leon went well. The new insight that Dixon’s mistress was a mole in Hendrix’s office meant they were one step ahead of him.

When Lucas arrived home, he notices Vic asleep on the couch. He refrains from waking her letting her sleep. He goes down to his basement gym to release his pent-up frustration.

He was geared up for the fight ahead in keeping his job as Chief of the Seattle fire department. He was not going to lose his position to a filthy scoundrel like Michael Dixon. 

Vic wakes up hearing Lucas cursing loudly from the basement gym. The punching bag was thoroughly being belted. Coming downstairs Vic lathers up the sight of his hot sweaty naked chest.

“ Stop staring Eggy. I have news about Dixon and Leon,” Lucas tells Vic.

“How did you know I was standing staring at you?”

“Your beautiful fragrance waffles into my nostrils when you are near.”

“What did you learn about the weasel and Idris?”

“The wea…Dixon is having an affair with Leon’s secretary.”

“Oh! Really. That sex offender has a lover?" Vic squishes her face in repulsion that someone would want to let that man have sex with them.

"I know it's unthinkable but he does."

"I guess the good news is you have information to blackmail him.”

“We are not going to be reduced to Dixon’s level. The knowledge is beneficial for other means.”

“Well, it has aroused me,” Vic confesses starting to undress.

“How does Dixon’s bad behaviour arouse you?” 

“It makes me think of the bad, bad sex we had yesterday.”

“Really! Are you up for that again?”

“Surprise me but first tell me about Leon?”

Lucas chuckles “He likes head too.”

Vic frowns at him. “Did you give it to him?”

Lucas roars with laughter, “No, Deb was I accidentally walked in on them before backing out the door.”

“Was it hot?”

“Vic, you’re a naughty girl asking that. I better teach you a lesson.” Lucas states taking his pants off. 

Vic walks up to Lucas, watching his penis become erect. The sight of her stark nakedness is enough to get him excited.

Wrapping her arms around Lucas’s neck. He lifts her up as she circles her legs around his waist. Lucas carries her and pushes her back against the wall. They both stare passionately into each other’s eyes. Lucas leans in to kiss Vic but she opens her mouth instead.

Lucas pushes his tongue inside her mouth. Her tongue captures his. Their tongues work together dancing about. 

The sexual hunger mounting. Their mouths separate so Lucas can lavish each of Vic’s peaks with his tongue.

Vic’s womanhood enflamed with want of her man inside her. She squeezes her nails into Lucas’s shoulders letting him know she was ready for him. Lucas’s hands hold onto her thighs.

“Vic, guide my tool into your gorge.”

Vic’s right-hand takes hold of his toy and squeezes it gently which results in Lucas crying out in pleasure. Vic laughs knowing how much Lucas loves his squeaker being played with.

She escorts his length into her canal. Lucas starts to thrust into Vic. Their eyes locked onto one another. Lucas’s pace speeds up. Vic moans increase with every penetration.

Their intensity skyrocketing. Before too long Vic screams in exhilaration. Lucas keeps striking Vic’s quim until he shouts in his own elation. The two of them continue to make love with their eyes until their blissfulness subsides.

Lucas pulls out as Vic unfolds her legs to stand. Vic flings a towel at him as there are no tissues present downstairs. Vic picks up her clothes and runs upstairs. Lucas follows behind.

He felt happy and relaxed. Vic was his vaccine for his stress.

“Do you have to go to HQ now?”

“Yeah, I only came home first to get destressed.”

“You appear to be more relaxed. Will you work back late?”

“Not too late because I told you this morning, I would make it up to you tonight.”

Vic smiles “Spice!”

Lucas chuckles “Excuse me.”

Vic and Lucas laugh as they run upstairs to their bedroom. Their love is the spice of life and they knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other members of Station 19, including Travis, will return in the next chapter to deliver their own spice.


	3. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan has been devised to bring down Assistant Chief Dixon. Vic needs the help of her friends from 19 to assist with the plan. As she seeks Maya and Jack Vic learns some valuable information. But pretty soon Vic is left disappointed by her husband Lucas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long to update this spicy tale. Please enjoy.

It had been a week since Lucas, Leon, Deb Frankel and Vic found out about Michael Dixon’s secret affair with Leon Hendrix’s secretary Natasha. The four of them met up during the week to make a plan of action. They all had an assignment to undertake.

Leon’s past career in the Seattle Police Department tasks him with investigating Dixon’s work-life. Deb is assigned to infiltrate Dixon’s personal life by getting to know Dixon’s wife Michelle a lot better.

Lucas’s job is to keep on gathering support. Robert Sullivan was already one person who has agreed to help Lucas.

Vic’s devious mind led her to suggest that she will get her friends from Nineteen involved. Maya and Jack would play the major roles and now Vic had to get them to agree which would be hard since they broke up just over seven weeks ago.

While seeking Maya and Jack at the station Vic was very surprised to discover Emmett Dixon’s secret. Emmett’s head stuck out from the end shower cubicle watching Travis walking around the shower room naked. He licked his lips seeing Travis’s splendour. 

“Travis, how is Mike?” Vic asks standing by the entrance into the room.

Travis stares dreamily over at Vic. “That man has stolen my heart. I adore him.”

“So, there is no chance of you breaking up with him?” Vic probes.

“Not a chance in hell.” Travis grin’s happily stepping into the shower.

Vic observes Emmett’s sad expression. “Probie are you spying on Travis’s finery?” Vic asks loud enough for Travis to stick his head out behind the shower curtain to see Emmett’s embarrassment.

Emmett slinks back into the cubicle blushing. Travis and Vic’s eyes grow wide looking at each other stifling their chuckles. Emmett’s water shuts off and Travis’s head quickly retreats. 

Emmett steps out of the shower, picking up his towel and tries to drape it around his waist while walking towards Vic. She smiles catching a glimpse of Emmett’s admirable length as he walks past her.

Vic follows him out of the room when her phone chimes. The message is from Lucas.

Lucas: Eggy. Go hide I need you to calm me down. 

Vic: Ooo…Where should I hide Hubby?

Lucas: Surprise me. See you in ten.

Vic’s skin tingles with excitement. If Lucas needs to calm down Vic wonders if Dixon senior has riled him up yet again. Vic walks to her locker to prepare herself for what Lucas may have install for her.

Andy walks in looking happy. “Vic, can we talk?”

Vic frowns “Sure but why not talk to Maya. She is your BFF.”

Andy sighs “She seems to be avoiding me. I have a secret that I am bursting for someone to know.”

“What is it?” Vic asks curiously as she starts applying lip-gloss to her lips.

“I am pregnant with Bobby’s baby.” Andy blurts out sounding relieved.

“What! Wait! was it an accident or was it planned?

“Sort of…of planned.” Andy mumbles.

Vic looks at her not convinced “Please explain?”

Andy takes a deep breath then releases it before saying “ We decided on having a baby at the moment Bobby and I were hooking up in the supply closet at Grey/Sloan Memorial when you and Ripley were in hospital about three months ago.”

“So, what are you saying? You fell pregnant right then and there while I was particularly dying.” Vic says over dramatically.

“Technically you were unconscious, not dying and yes I fell pregnant right then and there.”

Vic couldn’t help but laugh, “You are having a closeted baby. If your three months in gestation the baby will need to come out of the closet soon.” 

“Vic! Stop with the closet jokes.”

Dixon walks in staring at them. “What’s in the closet?” He asks jittery.

Vic and Andy look at each other awkwardly. “I was just telling Vic that I had a hook-up in a supply closet and it was amazing.”

“Oh, okay.” Emmett sighs.

“Is there something you want to tell us probie? Are you in the closet?” Vic asks bluntly. 

Andy nods her head adding “Yes, I noticed you the other day in the shower room staring at Travis like he’s the statue of David.”

Emmett turns red. “I can’t handle this. I can’t take it anymore. I never wanted to become a firefighter. I never even passed the written test. My Dad made me do this. All I want to do is tell the world that I am gay but my Dad is making me live a lie. Getting engaged to my girlfriend and…and…All I want to do is...” Emmett stops and runs off not finishing his sentence.

The two women stare at each other in silence processing what Emmett had just told them.

“I wonder what Emmett was about to tell us,” Vic says with interest.

Andy giggles, “I think he was going to say all he wants to do is climb Travis and ravish him with his lovemaker.”

“Andy, I remember you wanting to climb the ranks?” Vic asks with a smirk.

“I did. I climbed the new Battalion Chief.” Andy keeps on giggling.

Vic couldn’t help but laugh. “Us subordinates love to mount our Chiefs.”

“Ripley!” Came an angry growl from behind her.

Vic slowly turns on her heel to scarily see the angry expression of Robert Sullivan. Andy runs off faking sickness.

“Thanks, Andy, for your cowardness. You owe me.” Vic shouts after her.

“Herrera you won’t get off that easy. Don’t hide I’ll find you.” Sullivan also shouts at Andy.

Vic was sure she was about to get reprimanded for her comment. “I am sorry for my passing comment to Andy but we were just talking.”

“Ripley, what did Andy tell you?” Robert asks surprising Vic. 

“That is between Andy and me.”

“Did she tell you?” Sully asks cautiously aware of their surroundings.

“She did mention a product you and her created.”

Sullivan raises his eyebrows. “No one else knows except for your husband. Can I trust you to keep quiet on Andy and I’s news?”

Vic zips up her mouth. “Not my news to tell Captain Sullivan.”

“I won’t be your Captain for very much longer. The Fire Chief is on his way to brief our team about my new status.” Robert informs Vic seeing her beaming smile. “But you already know that.”

“Yes and no,” Vic smirks. “I didn’t know he was coming to apprise our team about your Chiefdom but I did know he wanted something else.”

Robert closes his eyes while shaking his head. “That friend of mine is a horny beast.”

Vic laughs “No comment.”

“Good! I don’t want to know. I need coffee.” Sullivan announces as he starts to walk off then stops. “Wait, Ripley, your punishment is to make sure the OR on wheels is ready for action when it’s back in commission.”

Vic cheekily smiles “Thanks Cap that is a great place to hide.” Vic says excitedly.

“Ripley…That’s not what I meant.” Sullivan shouts as Vic runs out the room.

_____________________________________

Lucas walks into Station 19 as Robert walks out of the changeroom. “Chief I am just going to get a coffee. Do you want one?”

“What happened to the coffee machine in your office?” Lucas asks knowing he supplied all Seattle Captains with their own office coffee maker for Christmas so as not to waste time while having meetings.

“The new Captain has hidden it away.” Sully states in annoyance.

“Okay…In that case yes please I would love a coffee.” Lucas tells him.

“Just make yourself comfortable in my seat.”

“Oh, Okay,” Lucas muttered walking away and opening the door into the Captain’s office.

Sully runs up the stairs to the beanery to make the coffee while Lucas settles into the Captain’s seat at the desk. Lucas makes himself comfortable in Sully’s chair. All of a sudden he feels two hands start massaging his thighs.

“Oh…God…” Lucas groans feeling his penis start to stir. 

The hands rise to probe his clothed bulge. As the prodding started to intensify Travis walks into the office. “Chief Ripley, Cap...”

A loud knock suddenly sounds from underneath the desk. A female voice starts to curse in Spanish. Lucas stares at Travis mortified.

“Chief that voice is not Vic’s.” Travis grimaces.

“You think, Montgomery!” Lucas shouts in annoyance standing up.

“Wait until I tell the Captain and Vic,” Travis says excitedly.

“No! Montgomery!” Lucas barks but it was too late as Travis is already running up the stairs.

“Herrera come out from underneath the desk.” 

“No, no...I can’t,” Andy mumbles afraid.

“Andy! Please let me help you up.” Lucas soothes offering his hand.

Crawling out from under the desk she accepts Lucas’s hand. She dare not look at him as he helps her up.

“Sorry Chief. I am so sorry I should have moaned out Mr Pecker or The Injector or something like I usually do.” 

Lucas chuckles, “Andy, please don’t apologise I shouldn’t have sat in Sully’s chair.”

Numerous running steps can be heard then Robert enters the room followed by Travis. “Oh, no not again you two.” Robert groans.

“No skin on skin contact this time,” Lucas tells him attentively.

Robert sighs, “Andy, Lucas this has to stop. Look at who you are loving before acting upon it.”

“Lucas!” Vic yells coming in standing beside Robert.

“Vic, I thought it was you hiding. I told you to hide in the text I sent.” Lucas proclaims walking towards Vic.

“Travis knew where I was hiding and it’s not under the Captain’s table.” Vic emphasis loudly pointing to the desk.

Vic grabs her hubby’s hand and pulls him out. “Where are you taking me?” Lucas sounds wary.

“Somewhere that you can look at me while spicing me up.” Vic teases looking at him.

“Vic, Andy didn’t touch my naked manhood.”

Vic opens the doors to the new OR on wheels “She still touched it. Urgent surgery needs to be undertaken Chief.” Vic orders stepping up into the vehicle.

Lucas follows “I expected this aid car would be in use for other means.” Seeing blankets, pillows and an appropriately positioned tissue box set up on the floor.

“Dixon senior is disputing with Ben over the recent drug robbery that took place. Ben wants security onboard and Dixon vetoed it. So, Ben’s not going to use this vehicle until Dixon backs down.”

“Dixon should have brought that to my attention. I am the Chief Goddammit. He makes me so angry by keeping things from me.”

“Chief, I am the one displeased with you at present. So, get to work on pleasuring your lowly ranked firefighter.”

Lucas pulls Vic in for an hungered kiss. His tongue flicks hers with slow, gentle movement. Lucas intensifies the kiss by sucking on her tongue. Vic feels so very turned on. Her vagina pulsates erratically. Vic was sure she was about to orgasm.

“Chief! You are driving my senses crazy. I am about to climax without you touching my pussy.”

“Ripley get undressed quickly. I can’t have you reaching your euphoria without me in you.” He growls into her right ear. 

Vic quickly undresses and lays on the blankets. “I am ready for your fire pole Chief.”

Lucas chuckles as he also undresses. “You are not getting it just yet Ripley. My tongue wants to play with your pussy first.”

Vic watches Lucas looking in the draws of aid car. “What are you looking for?”

“Heart monitor so I can listen to the machine as your heart beeps wildly.”

“Chief all the wires will get in the way.”

“Ripley you are being insubordinate.”

“Just stating a fact Sir.”

Lucas abandons his task coming over to Vic to hover over her planting his mouth on her. He bites her lower lip making Vic moan in pure temptation. He lifts his head to look at the passion in Vic’s eyes. 

“Victoria Ripley, I love you.”

“Lucas Ripley show me how much.”

Lucas crawls back down to kneel in-between her legs. Rubbing his hands together to warm them up he applies his palms onto her breasts and massages them slowly. The sensation sends Vic to cheekily grabs hold of Lucas’s burgeoning member with her right hand to rub his shaft.

“Eggy that’s not fair. I am supposed to be apologising and showing you how much I love you.”

“Just testing your resolve Chief.” Vic playfully tells him.

“Oh really. How is yours, Firefighter Ripley?” Lucas growls. 

Lucas takes his hands off her breasts and puts them on her legs. His fingers start to tantalize her inner thighs. The left index finger wriggles its way into Vic’s womanhood.

“Ripley your wet but not that wet. I need to fix that.” Lucas states with a mischievous grin.

Lucas proceeds to lean forward to kiss and suck Vic’s neck. The intrusive finger keeps testing the waters of Vic’s gorge.

“This won’t do Ripley. I need to step up my game. I order you to watch me.”

Vic sits up to see Lucas standing in front of her making his length dance about before his left hand begins to rub his shaft in rhythmic fashion. He grunts and groans as he mixes up the frequency of his fondling until beads of white cum protrude from his Johnson. 

“Let me taste you,” Vic whispers grabbing the backs of his legs to pull him forward so she can lick the remanence of Lucas’s semen from his phallus.

“Oh…Ripley.”

Watching her man flog himself ignites Vic’s fluid to seep. “Chief I am so wet right now. Do you want to examine my liquid deep love muffin?”

Raising an eyebrow as the corners of his lips turn upwards, Lucas eagerly utters “I love to.” 

Wiggling his tongue at Vic, Lucas kneels down between her legs as she lay on her back again. Instead of applying a finger into Vic’s centre, he dips the tip of his tongue into her majestic throne. 

Lucas groans his approval by deepening his tongue further to lick up Vic’s juices. Vic’s hands tug at Lucas’s hair increasing Lucas’s motivation to find Vic’s clitoris so he can start probing it.

When he hits the target Vic let’s out a loud moan. A whooping chorus could be heard outside the ambulance’s door.

“Chief you are working wonders on Vic. Make her roar with your fire hose.” Travis guffaws.

“Chief is the man. Whoop, whoop.” Dean’s voice booms.

“Chief make Vic’s pussy ME..OW” Maya yowls.

Lucas doesn’t let the interfering praise stop him from his task at hand. The swishing motion of his tongue brings Vic to the brink of orgasm.

“Ch…Chief.” Vic covers her mouth to silence her moan as she succumbs to her enraptured release.

“Ripley is that to your liking?” Lucas asks in a cocky fashion.

“Chief you did mention your fire pole.” Vic lustfully prompts.

“Did I.” Lucas teases.

While Vic makes herself comfortable. Lucas grabs a couple of tissues to wipe his moistened beard.

Lucas saddles Vic guiding his squeaky toy into her entrance. She lets out a sigh. Grateful that Lucas’s erect penis is finally encompassing her reproductive tract.

“Ripley are you ready to roar.”

“Chief start sliding your fire pole in and out.” Vic lustfully encourages.

The pace of Lucas’s motion is slow, to begin with. The feel of him thrusting within her is heaven. She loves this man with every fibre of her being.

“Oh…Chief show me your love.”

The speed of Lucas’s lovemaking goes up a gear. Vic tilts her hips up to meet Lucas’s. He drives even deeper into her. The feeling is very pleasurable for them both. They moan and groan in unison.

“I need your eyes on me,” Vic whispers.

Lucas looks lovingly at Vic. Her hands caress his back pulling him down so she can kiss him. Lucas’s movement slows so he can kiss Vic in lingering passion.

Vic’s soft hands grab Lucas’s buttock cheeks to urge Lucas’s bouncing motion to quicken once again.

“Chief, show me why you’re my bosses, bosses’ boss,” Vic yells in surprise as Lucas stops.

“I love when you yell at me, Ripley. It’s so damned hot.”

Lucas changes up his lovemaking as he starts twisting his penis in a circular motion in Vic’s vagina. This new technique hits more sensitive hot spots Vic never realised she had.

“Oh…Ggg…odd…” Vic yells.

“Contain the impulse to cum Ripley. I am not finished with you yet.”

“Please don’t make me hold it.”

Lucas chuckles “We’ll cum together.”

“Chief, I order you to make me orgasm now.” Vic shrieks.

“Oh, alright Ripley.”

Lucas begins to thrust into Vic once again pulling out completely and then penetrating her again with fast, hard strokes.

“Chief!” Vic roars as she trembles in complete bliss of her climax.

“Oh…Ripley.” Lucas roars at the exact same time experiencing the same emotion reaching his peak.

Lucas collapses beside Vic. They both take in deep hard breathes. Vic moves her right hand onto Lucas’s chest and feels his fast-beating heart.

“Hubby you don't need to hear my heart beating fast you just have to feel it." Vic takes his left hand to hold it against her wildly beating heart." 

"You are right. Feeling your heartbeat is so much more meaningful." 

"Luke you were amazing. Travis was right your fire hose made me roar.”

“Just showing you who’s your bosses, bosses’ boss.” 

“Me…ow”

Lucas quickly kisses Vic as there came a knock on the door. “What?” Vic shouts at the interruption.

“Vic, Chief you are required up in the beanery,” Travis tells them. “Dixon senior has arrived.”

“Damn that man,” Lucas shouts in frustration. “He follows me everywhere I go. He knows I am coming for him.” Lucas gets up angered.

Vic passes some tissues to Lucas. They wipe themselves in silence.

“I have some news concerning the weasel.” Vic calmly tells him.

“Oh, from whom?” Lucas says in a huff as he begins to dress.

“Dixon junior.”

Lucas stands still. His eyes are wide with interest. “Tell me everything you found out.” 

“Dixon made Emmett become a firefighter. I think junior was strategically placed as a mole at 19 by Dixon senior to get information. What I also learnt was Emmett doesn’t want to be involved in his father’s exploits. We can use this information to our advantage.”

“We better go before Dixon becomes suspicious of our absence.” Lucas stares at the door.

“What are you thinking?” Vic asks.

“Let’s keep with the plan of involving Jack and Maya to seduce Natasha for information. Emmett could be our wildcard if needed. Try to get Emmett to leak more details.”

“I can use Travis as Emmett is gay and lusting after him.”

Lucas seems surprised at that admission. Vic was about to open the door when Lucas pulls Vic in for a kiss then lets her go.

Travis was waiting for them and he did not look too pleased. “Whatever you have me do I will not do it without Mike’s permission.”

“Did you have your ear up to the door?” Vic asks vexed.

Travis blushes “I know we haven’t spent a lot of time together lately since I am spending all my free time with Mike but I know there is something upsetting you and the Chief and it concerns the Assistant Chief.” Travis watches Lucas fiddle with the bundled-up blankets he held.

“Yes, Travis there is a problem,” Lucas admits.

“Chief Ripley, I will help you but I need Mike to know.”

“That’s fine, Montgomery. Mike is a good man, not because he looks like me but because I know he loves you and you are a wonderful person to put up with my wife.”

“Luke!” Vic scolds her hubby punching his right arm.

Lucas and Travis chuckle. “We need to get Andy and Captain Sullivan on the way. They are spicing things up in his office bunkroom.”

Lucas pulls his Chiefly face as they walk towards the Captain’s office. “Travis, it seems you like to hear the sexual sounds of pleasure.”

Travis red cheeks start to burn. “I like to know what’s going down at 19. I love this house of spice.”

Without knocking on Sullivan’s door Luke turns the handle and it opens. He hears Andy talking sweetly. 

“Mr Pecker a.k.a. The Injector you are my amor. You are so delicioso to taste. I can’t get enough of you. Your juices found their way home to create a new life. Let me repay you for your majestic ability.”

Lucas roars with laughter shutting the door. “Luke!” Sullivan shouts.

Luke pokes his head back in “Sully, Dixon’s here. Shall we announce your new title?”

“Damn it, give me a minute.” He mutters.

________________________________

Several minutes later Vic and Andy walk through the doors into the beanery. Dixon’s angry expression is very noticeable.

“Ladies thank you for joining the rest of your team. Did you two lasses get stuck talking in the toilets like women tend to do.”

Vic gives him a disapproving stare “No Sir there was an emergency that occurred at the station. The physician response vehicle was needed as a service point to provide the emergent care of the patient.”

“Oh, who was it?”

“A married woman was in severe trauma caused by her husband and friend,” Vic smirks slyly looking at Andy.

Andy is not able to contain her laughter much longer and feigns illness, running off quickly out of the room. Maya follows quickly behind her.

A cry of laughter could be heard from outside the door. No sooner had the giggling stopped when a gaggle of chucklers started cackling. A minute later Sullivan and Lucas walked in trying to look composed.

Dixon was not impressed. “Assistant Chief how nice of you to join us for my announcement to this group,” Ripley tells him.

“What is the declaration?” Dixon asks with a snarl.

Andy and Maya walk back into the beanery smiling. They quickly join the rest of their team gathering around the meals table.

“I’ll keep this short and sweet. I like everyone to meet your new Battalion, Chief Robert Sullivan.” Everyone whoops in rejoices of the news. “Quiet please I also have another introduction.” Lucas continued.

Maya steps away from Andy who eyes her suspiciously. Maya halts behind the kitchen island watching and listening to Lucas.

“I like everybody to welcome Maya Bishop as Station 19’s new Captain.” Maya walks over to stand beside Lucas. “Please join me in congratulating your newly ranked superiors.” Lucas starts the clapping as everyone else joins in. 

“Chief Ripley! May I have a word?” Dixon requests in astonishment.

Lucas and Dixon walk to a quiet corner of the room when Luke calls for Sullivan to join them. Vic notices Dixon’s angry expression.

Emmett appears by Vic’s side “Your husband is a great man and an incredible leader. My Dad is not. He knows Chief Ripley is rallying support.” He whispers in caution of his father’s frequent glances towards him.

“Did you tell him?”

“No, nothing specific. Such as, you’re and the Chief's sexual relations at the station.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

Emmett spies Travis looking at them. “Just know my Dad has another informant.”

Emmett walks off over to Travis. Vic glares at Travis who gives her a wink. Her thoughts drift to what Emmett had just told her.

Vic wonders if Emmett meant Natasha as the informant or is there another. She feels the intrigue rising. She doesn’t know what to expect but Lucas needs to advance their plan.

Maya and Jack seem to be talking amicably nearby Vic. There is no time like the present to ask them for their help in an adventurous game of seduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think there is another mole hiding in plain sight?
> 
> Please leave your comments.


	4. Meatball Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic attends a prenatal appointment with Andy. Lucas and Vic have guests over to taste his meatballs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a little spice but not too much, Sorry the content of the storyline took over.

“Andy, I don’t know why you can’t tell Maya you’re pregnant. She could be sitting next to you now offering support as you wait to see your OB.”

Andy pouts “Maya has been avoiding me entirely this week. Even my texts to her have been ignored. Since Bobby can’t be here today because he’s with your husband in meetings all day, the only other person besides my Dad that knows I am pregnant is you. I appreciate you being here with me.”

When Andy told Vic that she was pregnant Vic never thought that two days later she would be substituting Robert Sullivan in one of Andy’s prenatal visits. Not that Vic didn’t want to help Andy because she was happy to provide the support. Vic knew that the correct person that needed to be here was Maya.

“Where’s your Dad? I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“You remember that real estate agent he was spicing it up with a year and a half ago when you and Ripley were being a secret.”

Vic nods “Reggie, right?”

“Yes, correct. Well, they are back on as an official couple. They have taken off to Napa Valley this week with other randy oldies.”

Vic laughs out loud in the waiting area earning her stares from other patients and visitors in the room. The outer office door opens and in walks Maya to both their horror.

Andy gasps “She can’t find me here.”

“What’s Maya doing here? Is she pregnant too?” Vic asks in surprise.

“No, I think she is sexing it up with my OB Carina De Luca,” Andy says hurriedly standing up when Maya was preoccupied talking with the receptionist.

“Where are you going? You can’t leave me. She'll see me here and think I’m pregnant but I’m not.” Vic says flustered.

Andy quickly walks to seats facing in the other direction so her back faces the reception desk. She takes a seat next to another couple. Vic was left alone and sure enough, Maya is shocked to find Vic in the waiting area.

Before Maya has a chance to speak, a tall light-haired brunette woman grabs Maya’s hand and drags her into the office.

“Andy!” Vic growls when Maya was safe out of sight.

Andy gets up from the seat and walks back to Vic. “I can’t tell Maya now she will be jealous of you being here with me.”

Vic shakes her head in frustration. “I am not going to cover for you. Tell her now before she truly hates you later when your nine months pregnant.”

Andy starts to cry making Vic feel bad. Andy rushes off to the toilets. After a few minutes, Maya comes out of the office looking sour walking towards Vic.

To Vic’s surprise, Maya says in a sharp tone “Count me in to help your husband.”

A little baffled Vic asks “Why the change of decision.”

“I am not in mood to play nice. Tell me what I need to do?”

“Let’s talk about that later tonight with Luke when you come over for dinner.”

Maya calms down after a moment and asks “Are you pregnant?”

Vic laughs nervously not sure what to tell Maya. All she could say was “Let’s talk about this tonight at 7:00 pm. I think Lucas has his tasty huge meatballs on the menu for us to relish.”

People seated nearby laugh, Vic frowns before realising what she had said. “No, no not his physically attached balls. The meatballs made from a variety of ingredients. You know meat…” A smile crosses Maya’s face as the couple nearby kept laughing at Vic’s word blunder. “Oh, forget it.” Vic sulks.

Carina walks out of the office, Maya gives the woman a hostile glance “I need to get out of here.” Maya exhales in agitation before she cheerfully adds “I’ll see you tonight to devour Luke’s meatballs.”

This time Vic joins in the laughter with the young couple seated a chair away from her. As Maya shuts the outer door behind her, Andy opens up the restroom door to inspect the waiting room. Vic looks over her shoulder waving Andy over.

“Maya’s gone, and now she thinks that I am pregnant, thanks very much.”

“Sorry, I promise to tell her soon.”

“Good, you know I can’t keep secrets for very long.”

“For a person that can’t keep secrets, you did very well with hiding your romance with Ripley.”

“Sex with him is amazing. I had to keep it quiet. I didn’t want you and Maya trying him out if I let it slip. Besides we couldn’t tell anyone, the department protocols didn’t allow us to be together.”

“Seeing the love, you and Ripley have for one another is inspirational. I feel great love for Bobby. I felt an urge to have a family with the man I love before I get too old. I had to get pregnant. I can become Captain further done the road when Bobby and I have finished having our babies.”

“Lucas and I won’t be far behind you but it will not happen this year. For now, Luke and I are happy just being us.”

Sitting with Andy in the Obstetric and Gynaecologists rooms didn’t sway Vic into becoming pregnant sooner than what Lucas and she had spoken about in the past. In fact, being pregnant made her nervous. Vic hopes seeing Andy go through all this will calm her fears.

________________________________________

When Vic got home in the early afternoon, she was pleasantly surprised to see Lucas’s fire Jeep in the drive. She exhaled in worry that Lucas was hassled by Assistant Chef Dixon.

Walking into the kitchen all she notices Lucas’s naked body being covered by a novelty cooking apron of a sexy naked muscly chested fireman holding a hose. 

“Hubby, are you literately trying to become the next naked chef?”

Lucas chuckles, the smile on his face shows his relaxed state. This made Vic very happy because she didn’t want to talk about Lucas’s troubles. Walking over to stand in front of Lucas she cups his butt cheeks with both hands and gives them a squeeze.

“Eggy, I am only your naked Chief, not chef.” He tells her in a hushed tone.

Vic’s chocolate orbs dance about Lucas’s face. “Do we have time for bedroom frolics?”

Lucas turns his attention back to the kitchen island to where he is getting his tasty meatballs prepared for cooking.

“Let me roll the mincemeat into balls and add them to the Italian tomato sauce that’s in the slow cooker.”

Vic samples the sauce Lucas spoons for her. "Yum, but you need to add more spice."

Lucas takes a quick taste and frowns "I'll spice you, this sauce is perfect. Help me with the rolling."

"I know how to roll balls really well.” Vic lustfully says emitting a heartfelt laugh from Lucas.

“I know it’s a talent of yours.” Lucas remarks.

“And Andy’s I assuming.” Vic jests.

Lucas taps Vic on the behind “Go wash your hands the sooner we can roll these meatballs you can roll mine.”

“Is that an order Chief Ripley?” A playful smirk is evident on her face.

Lucas waggles his eyebrows “Officer Ripley that is an order.”

“Ooo…I love when the Chief comes out to play.” Vic seductively whispers into Luke’s ear on her way to the bedroom to change and wash her hands.

When she came back down Lucas was surprised to see Vic naked behind a cooking apron that says ‘I have the pussy so I make the rules.’

“Really you wearing that?”

“Yes, it was an inclusion to the cooking classes we took a little while ago that Travis gifted to us for getting hitched, remember. He gave you the one you are wearing now.”

Lucas looked at her blankly “What about the apron I bought you of the sexy French maid.”

“Well we couldn’t mistake your penis for a sausage could we, if I wore that one.”

“Too late my sausage was cooked the moment you stepped into the kitchen naked behind that cloth you have on.”

“Chief what brings you home so early this afternoon? It just can’t be to make dinner for our guests tonight.”

Lucas’s eyebrows lowered showing seriousness “I had to get away from HQ.” Lucas pauses before adding “Natasha came to visit Dixon during the chiefs meeting. I felt her eyes on me every single second she was there. It actually creeped me out.”

Vic felt Lucas’s anguish “Just tell me and I’ll stop her from perving on you.”

“No need, Maya will create a great distraction for Natasha. That’s assuming she likes women, just as I had observed when I left Leon’s office a couple week’s back.”

“If she doesn’t, we have Jack to entice her instead,” Vic says showing Lucas how well she can roll a meatball.

“Speaking of entice. You tempt me.” He smirks, raising a dancing eyebrow.

“Lucas is sex the answer to all your problems.”

“Only if it’s with you.”

“Well, I certainly hope so, and not with one of your girlfriends like Andy or Natasha.” Vic razzes.

Lucas drops the last rolled meatball into the slow cooker and tries to grab for Vic who moves quickly running around the kitchen island in squeals of delight as Lucas gives chase.

“Eggy! You’re the only one I want.” Lucas huskily tells her stopping quickly, running in the opposite direction catching her as her feet tangle and she falls into his arms.

Steadying her, Lucas looks into her bright smiling eyes “You caught me so what are you going to do to me?” Vic asks breathlessly.

Lucas wagged a disapproving finger “No, it’s what you’re going to do to me is all that matters.” He lifts the front flap of his apron to expose his stretched penis. 

Vic smirks “Are we going to this in the kitchen?”

“Yes!” Came the assertive answer.

Leaning his bottom against the waterfall edge of the kitchen island, Lucas waits for Vic to get something comfortable to kneel down on.

Vic returns with a folded throw blanket from the living room and places it in front of her husband. Lucas could feel his erection extending to its fullest form exposing his balls.

“Oh, goody I have easy access to your testicles.” Vic claps her hands together, rubbing to warm them up.

She cups Lucas’s gonads, gently rolling them in her hands like dice. Lucas places his hands over hers, applying more pressure.

“Yes, Vic I like this tension.” Lucas groans.

Lucas removes his hands as Vic continues to roll his balls. Vic flicks her tongue over the tip of Lucas’s tool teasing it.

“Vic, get your hands on my toy.” Lucas’s rasps catching his breath in his throat.

“Be patient,” Vic mutters then applies some spit into her hands.

One lubed hand slowly stretches out the length of Luke’s penis. Vic’s other hand takes hold of Lucas’s shaft and repeats the same slow stretch over and over.

“Your hands are magnificent.” Lucas groans.

With each glide of her hands, Vic subtly squeezes the head of Lucas’s manhood with the pads of her fingers. The squeaks sounding from Lucas’s throat become more regular as Vic’s strokes become faster.

Lucas puts his left hand on Vic’s shoulder warning her of his impending creamy explosion. Vic’s apron ready to receive the brunt of the sticky liquid.

A gruff groan escapes from Lucas a moment later when he orgasms, squirting his cum over Vic’s apron. Vic looks up at her man who had his eyes closed savouring the pleasure that encapsulated him.

When Lucas opens his eyes, he saw Vic looking very impressed with herself. He chuckles also very impressed by her hand dexterity. Vic wipes her hands-on Lucas’s apron after he cleans himself with the underside of the fabric.

“Officer Ripley you make your Chief very happy.”

“Chief you need to make me happy now. Shall we spice it up in the shower?”

“Lead the way, Victoria Ripley,”

Vic looks back at him. “I never tire of hearing that name,”

Lucas’s wide smile tells her he never gets tired of saying it. “Hurry I am getting another erection.”

They run to their bathroom where they heat it up in the shower. All the while Lucas’s meatballs are hardening in the slow cooker.

____________________________________________

Lucas walks into the bathroom from the bedroom having changed into his steel blue coloured t-shirt and brown flecked oatmeal sweater. His hair still damp from the shower he and Vic had together.

Vic was looking in the mirror as she attached the large gold hooped earrings into her earlobes. Vic inspects Lucas’s appearance in the mirror and realises the clothes he was wearing.

“I haven’t seen that sweater on you in a while,” Vic tells him picking lint off the garment.

“Do you remember the first time you saw me in this sweater?” Lucas asks.

“How can I forget it was at the peer group meeting we attended after the skyscraper fire. I apologised to you.”

“And flirted with me,” Lucas added in a sexy tone with his blue eyes twinkling.

“How could I not. It was the first time I saw you in civilian clothing and not your Chief getup. You were hot as hell giving me come hither eyes.”

“What! I was hot meaning I am not now?” Lucas said fake pouting with a glint in his eyes.

“Lucas Ripley, no we have guests arriving any minute now there is no more time for coitus. I will let you know later if you are still flaming hot.”

“I am.”

Vic giggles at the exact time the doorbell chimes. “Saved by the bell.”

As Vic comes down the stairs the doorbell starts to constantly sound as if the button were stuck. When Vic opens the door, she finds Travis and Mike making out. Mike had his back resting on the button as Travis was pressing his body hard against Mike.

Vic clears her throat, but they continue to kiss. Clearing her throat louder for the second time brought the men out of their embrace.

“Boys there is time for that later.”

“We could use one of your many rooms now.” Travis points out.

Lucas walks up behind Vic “Gentlemen you’re both welcome to stay the night but Vic and I can get very loud when we go at it.”

“Travis and I can be loud as well if you don’t mind the competition,” Mike responds.

“You’re on Mike. I put a hundred on Vic and myself to be the loudest.”

“I double that for Travis and me.” Mike wagers taking two hundred dollars out of his wallet.

Lucas chuckles “C’mon Mike let’s put money on the table inside. Come in.”

“Can we come in too?” A voice calls from the path.

Maya and Jack walk up to the door, greeting everyone. Maya passes a bottle of red wine to Lucas who graciously accepts it, letting his guests make their way past him into the house.

Once inside, Lucas takes everyone’s drink orders. He begins to pour a glass of wine for Vic when Maya shouts “Stop, Vic can’t have any alcohol.”

Vic's face pales, her eyes widen in fright looking at Lucas. “Why can’t my wife have any pray tell?” Lucas inquires staring curiously at Vic.

“Vic hasn’t told you yet,” Maya exclaims, starting to take the glass handed to Vic away from her.

Lucas looking impatient repeats “Maya, why can’t Vic have a glass of wine?”

Maya catches sight of Vic sliding her right index finger across her throat “I think it's best coming from your wife.”

Lucas’s grave face turns back to Vic “What do you have to tell me?”

Vic rolls her eyes in annoyance “It turns out Maya’s recent conquest happens to be the OB at the appointment I attended today. Maya came to visit her while I was there.”

Relief spreads across Luke’s face expelling a chuckle or two “You thought Vic was pregnant? I can tell she is not. I do know Vic was present in a consultation today with Dr De Luca.”

Maya frowns “If you’re not having a baby then why were you there?” Maya directs the question at Vic.

Vic scans the interested faces of Travis, Mike and Jack “It’s personal.” Was all that Vic said walking to the fridge to extract cheese and dip to have as an appetizer before dinner.

“Is Andy or Chief Sullivan coming for dinner?” Jack asks.

“Not this evening. Andy is feeling under the weather.” Lucas answers glimpsing Vic’s watchful expression.

“And Sullivan is looking after her.” Maya deduces in irritation.

Feeling awkward with the conversation hitting on Andy and Sullivan, Vic decides to deflect it towards the reason they were meeting that evening. Which is to go over Travis, Maya and Jack’s involvement in Ripley’s survival as Fire Chief.

‘Mike are you okay with Travis flirting with our young probie?” Vic asks him as she arranges crackers on a plate to have with the dip and cheese.

Stroking his jaw, Mike says “I won’t lie I do feel hesitant to let Travis try and seduce another man to extract information for you.” Mike peers at Lucas. “With that said I do trust Travis to do the right thing by me.”

“Is there a line in the sand to how far he can go?” Vic asks noticing Lucas running his fingers through his hair.

“I draw the line at flirting and subtle touching on the hand, knee, arm or shoulder. Kissing is crossing that line but if Emmett kisses Travis, I will consider looking past that.” Mike said in a decisive tone.

Lucas had the look of regret on his face “I’m sorry I am asking too much, forget it. I’ll find another way.”

Vic places a hand on Lucas’s right arm “What other way is there. Lucas, you need Travis’s help. Don’t be a defeatist and give in because Mike has constraints.”

“Vic’s right Chief you need Travis’s help but I also agree with Mike as I would have the same limitations placed on Maya if we were still together, but were not so it doesn’t matter,” Jack says conflicted.

Mike clears his throat “Does it have to be Travis that poses interest in Emmett? Could I present an alternative?”

“Who else is there? It has to Travis.” Vic protests in agitation towards Mike not seeing any other solution as she is too close to the situation.

“What are you thinking Chief?” Travis asks noticing Lucas’s vacant look.

Shaking his head slightly “I would be interested to listen to what Mike has to say.”

Vic huffs walking to check on the meatballs and preparing the pasta to be cooked. Travis walks over to help her.

“Vic, please just listen to Mike. His suggestion makes sense. Mike is only looking out for the Chief.”

Vic peers over her shoulder towards Mike who gives her a sincere smile. “Okay Mike tell us your idea,” Vic informs him.

“I was thinking that Emmett could pick up onto Travis’s mission of flirting with him to gain information. To me, it would be obvious. Everyone including Emmett knows how much Travis and I love each other. He would know that Travis would not jeopardise his relationship with me. If he suspects that he's being played he will cower back into his shell, remaining tight-lipped. He will not trust Travis or anyone else at Nineteen again.”

“Do you have someone else in mind that could help us?” Lucas asks in curiosity.

“There is this doctor at Grey’s who came out a little over a year ago. He’s guileless, caring and attentive. What if Travis and I have Dr Levi Schmidt over for dinner, and invite Emmett."

Lucas’s eyes open wide in surprise “Vic and I know Levi a little, go on.”

Mike hurriedly continues “If they hit it off, Levi could give Emmett the confidence to break away from the constraints of his Dad’s hold on him. He could gain the courage he needs to stand on his own two feet and proudly declare himself gay. They are of similar age and personality. I declare that they will hit it off

Vic observes Lucas has his Chief’s face on, thinking over Mike’s suggestion. Vic admits it sounds plausible and could work. Having met and gotten to know Levi from when Lucas collapsed from his heart murmur issue. Vic felt assured that Levi would be a great fit for Emmett.

“Thanks, Mike this could work. Do you have Levi’s contact details? I would prefer to speak with him first to see if he is on board.”

“Sure, we can sort that out after dinner.” Mike offers.

“Yes, we’ll talk more after we have eaten.”

“Chief what do you have for Maya and I to do?” Jack inquires towards Lucas.

“You and Maya will need to charm the pants of Leon Hendrix’s personal secretary. Her name is Natasha, and she is also Michael Dixon’s lover. From what I have seen, I am guessing she is not a faithful lover to him and likes to dip her toes into same-sex hook-ups.”

Maya stands tall making eye contact with Lucas “Chief, let me be the one to take charge of Mayor Hendrix’s secretary now that I have no binds,”

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Vic asks having doubts Maya is in the right frame of mind as Carina lowered the standard of their relationship to casual when Maya assumed it was more committal.

Maya and Jack lock eyes “I have Jack as back-up if things don’t go well.” 

Jack nods in understanding “What is the main aim? We seduce her and form a trust to seek out information about Dixon senior?”

“Basically, you, Maya and Levi if he accepts the invitation to help, need to find out the identity of the second informant. At this stage, I am not sure if this person is in the department, a casual visitor or someone well-hidden we can’t see them.”

“Anything else Chief?” Maya asks.

“Leon is scoping out the SPD trying to extract the names of Dixon’s allies and if he’s involved in any dubious money under the table dealings which I highly suspect. You could also seek information as to Dixon’s underhandedness as well as finding out who his enemies are.”

“I know, I know, I know of one,” Vic repeats jumping up and down in excitement with her arms up in the air.

Everyone looks at Lucas and in unison loudly say “Lucas Ripley!”

Lucas laughs as relaxation creeps into his demeanour. He is thankful that these people in his presence wish to help him. He had to now leave it up to these people to do their meticulous best to gather the important information he needed to derail Michael Dixon.

“Common everyone my meatballs in tomato sauce is ready to taste.” Lucas chirps looking at a giggling Maya.

“I would love to taste your balls, Chief.” Travis quips as everyone laughs, including Lucas.

Mike nudges Travis "I prefer you to taste mine instead."

Travis smiles at Mike "We are going to win this bet tonight. The Ripley's are going down."

"Hell no." Vic and Lucas cried out in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the limited spice in this chapter. I promise more next time. Who will win the bet?


	5. "Bishop, Maya Bishop"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya gets her chance at playing James Bond seducing her target. Vic and Lucas also have their cheeky Bond moment in a new place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write. Be aware that there is some female on female sex (no anal) just tongue, hand & fist. You are most welcome to skip that. Just know important dialogue is mentioned during the sex session.

Maya knew instantly when she walked into City Hall that she was being stared at. Sure, Maya felt attractive and sexual having cut her hair short into a lopsided bob and adding vivacity to it by dyeing her hair a bronzy brown colour. The reason for the change was so she could lure Leon Hendrix’s Secretarial assistant Natasha Sokolova.

Maya scans the foyer then her eyes come to rest on a young brunette woman gaping at her. Maya smiles flirtatiously at the woman who is in the process of loosening the top third button on her already unbuttoned white chiffon blouse.

So, this has to be Natasha, Maya thought. Chief Ripley had described the female assistant of Leon Hendrix to her. Maya was hesitant at first agreeing to flirt and seduce the woman, not wanting to hinder her liaison with Dr Carina De Luca.

That soon changed discovering Carina wanted nothing more than sex. This gave the green light for Maya to be involved in Ripley’s operation. She felt excitement in this game of cloak and dagger. Her assignment, obtaining secrets of Michael Dixon’s plan to overthrow Fire Chief Lucas Ripley by seducing Natasha.

Walking over to the woman behind the reception desk, Maya lingers her gaze on the woman’s hefty bosom. Seeing where Maya had rested her eyes the woman pushes up her breasts so Maya could better view them.

“You like what you see.” Natasha brazenly asks.

“That was the question I was about to ask you,” Maya responds in a sultry tone.

“I do like what I see, just so you know,” Natasha replies.

“I like a woman who knows what she likes.”

“And wants,” Natasha adds, her steely eyes boring into Maya hypnotises her.

Unable to break the instant attraction, Maya knew she was caught in this woman’s hold. The chiming from Maya’s phone breaks that fascination. Maya quickly looks at the message from Vic.

===Don’t fall for her charms. I can see you are transfixed.===

Maya surveys the foyer again and locates Vic in disguise with a Seattle Mariners baseball cap and reading glasses sitting in the waiting area pretending to read a magazine. Not keeping her gaze on Vic, Maya turns her attention back to the woman behind the desk.

Having escaped Natasha’s charm offensive Maya could focus on her mission. This was going to be hard taking back control of the magnetism from Natasha.

After a heavy breath, she firmly says “I’m Captain Maya Bishop from Station Nineteen of the Seattle Fire Department. I have a 9:00 am meeting with Mayor Hendrix.”

“Your Maya Bishop, I was expecting you to be blond.”

Maya gives the woman a wide-eyed expression. “So, you have heard of me. Who told you about me?”

Natasha suddenly becomes tight-lipped. Maya detects she has stunned the emerald green-eyed beauty. 

“Yes, I have heard about you from someone I know,” Natasha admits while leering at Maya.

Maya's eyes twinkle “Who are you? I have introduced myself to you but you have yet to do the same.”

“I am Natasha Sokolova. You can call me Tar…sha.” Natasha tells Maya in a provocative way.

Maya leans forward over the reception desk, sniffing in the strawberries and cream scent emitted from Natasha and whispers “Tar…sha I could flirt with you all day but I need to speak with Mayor Hendrix. Can you please tell him I have arrived?” 

Curiosity passes Natasha’s face “What is it in relation to?”

Maya stops herself from saying anything at first. Not wanting to dismiss this woman but needing her to keep nibbling on the line, Maya in a smooth silky tone says to Natasha “We can’t talk here but I am kind of keen to meet up with you for a drink tonight.” 

This made Natasha gleam at Maya “I like that very much. Give me your number and I’ll call you when I finish.”

They swap their phone numbers and Natasha notifies Leon, that Maya is in the waiting room. As Maya walks past the seating area she realises Vic was no longer there. Leon welcomes Maya at his door and invites her in.

Once inside Leon Hendrix’s office, she examines the old-world charm of the room with a rustic solid timber desk with a black PVC inlay and a dark brown Chesterfield leather high back swivel chair of which she can only see the back of the chair. Leon closes the door and Maya discovers Vic hiding behind the door.

“I think Natasha won round one. You have to take back control. Do you want Dixon to win?” Vic bites her lip as her angry tone surprises, Maya.

“You sound like my Dad when I was training for the Olympics. Don’t be him.”

“Sorry, I love Ripley and want to protect him.”

“I know that. I don’t want Assistant Chief Weasel to have the top job. He has already threatened to fire me if I don’t keep Emmett out of harm’s way on call outs. He would destroy my life, my love for the job.”

“Or the love of achieving the highest rank,” Vic remarks.

Maya stares at Vic not certain if she was being humorous or passing a jibe. Vic must have realised the cynicism in her tone had gone a bit too far when Maya’s scolds her “You fucked your way to the highest rank you’ll ever get to by becoming the First lady of the SFD. You will never achieve higher.”

“That’s enough Captain Bishop. Vic that was uncalled for.” Growls Lucas turning in Leon’s chair. 

The stunned expression from Maya, the only sign that she was not aware of Lucas’s presence. Vic crosses her arms scowling at her husband.

Marinating briefing to what just transpired, the guilt of her attack on Maya makes Vic uncharacteristically hug her “Sorry Maya, I know you are dealing with a lot at the moment with your family. It’s just that your love for the job is not making you focus from what matters most, your friends. I’m emphasising Andy as you need to talk to her.” 

Maya pushes Vic away gently with tears in her eyes. “I am sorry too I have been so absorbed in my new position and with Carina, I forgot about my friends. I do need to speak with Andy and I will after this James Bond act.”

Leon looks Maya over. “I like your new hairdo Captain Bishop, it makes you appear more presentable, not that you weren’t before but there is more of an authoritative air that you exert.”

Wiping her tears away, Maya tries to sound business-like “Mayor Hendrix what more can you tell me about Natasha?”

Leon rolls his eyes “Where do I start.” He stops to think for a moment “The best way I can describe her is that she is Dr Jekyll one day and Mr Hyde the next, though she is always nice to me. Today Natasha is behaving herself, but on the day, Ripley met her, she was wayward, feisty and sensual as both Deb and Lucas found out.”

“I have asked her out for drinks tonight. I will do my best at tempting her to talk.”

“You mean using sex to make her talk,” Vic smirks.

Maya giggles “I am allowed to have fun in my off time and my past female lovers know my tongue works magic.”

Vic chuckles “I heard Dearborn admit to that.”

Ripley eyes Maya “With what I just witnessed I believe you can get the job done. Natasha was so into you that she was oblivious that Vic and I snuck into Leon’s office.”

“Bishop, Maya Bishop is the name. I am the feminine Bond equivalent.”

“In that case, Bishop, just make Natasha talk by whatever means you see fit,” Ripley tells her in an English accent.

“Yes, M,” Maya replies with a slight smile.

Over the next half hour, the four of them go over the specific questions Maya would ask. Leaving Leon’s office, Maya hears a raised voice and turns to inspect Natasha on the phone arguing with someone on the other end. Was this Natasha showing her true colours? 

Maya wasn’t so sure, talking with the beauty beforehand, she sensed no deviant qualities from the woman who’d supposedly has an alternative personality. Maya is intrigued to learn more about this woman.

______________________________________

Back in Leon’s office Lucas and Vic have been left alone as Leon steps out momentarily to talk with a group of school children.

Sitting on Lucas’s lap with her arms wrapped around his neck Vic asks “Do you think she can do the job?”

“Maya is a focused firefighter and Captain. I have faith that manner will be transferred to her assigned task. You obviously have doubts?” Lucas tells her hearing the uncertainty in her voice.

“I do, Maya is going through personal issues at present having recovered memories of her father’s narcissistic abuse towards her and her brother. Then there is Dr Carina De Luca, she ended their blink and you missed it affair stating she didn’t want a permanent relationship, as she didn’t have time for another project after having her own issues with her brother De Luc’s”

“Do you mean Andrew De Luca?” Vic nods her head “I feel this activity is just what she needs to take the mind of her personal life.” Lucas points out.

Seeing Lucas’s conviction, she whispers “I love that you give people a chance. That they deserve to be trusted.” 

Lucas smiles “I gave you that chance after you yelled at me when we first met.” 

Vic continues to whisper “Thank god that you did or I wouldn’t have become your wife. Hubby you turn me on.” Vic hungrily kisses Lucas.

“Hey Vic, we can’t do this here we will get caught,” Lucas mutters.

“You know I like to play dangerous with you.”

Also feeling aroused Lucas murmurs “I like dangerous with you too but in this case lock the door or didn’t you notice the door lock when you stood behind it.” 

Vic pokes her tongue at him as she gets up to lock the door “Luke can you play Bond with me. I will be your Moneypenny.”

“Miss Moneypenny are you wet for me as my previous Bond women? Lucas asks huskily in an English accent, a playful glint in his eyes. 

“Come and find out James.” Vic lustfully tells him unzipping her pants.

“Oh, Moneypenny you’re the only woman for me.” Lucas walks up to Vic hovering his mouth over hers as his hands slid under her top to massage both her breasts.

“Do you know that Bond and Moneypenny have never had sex?” Vic informs him undoing the buttons of his pants.

“Really, we better rectify that,” Lucas whispers into her mouth before kissing her hungrily.

Lucas draws his pants down waiting for Vic to do the same. With her back against Leon’s desk, Lucas leans over Vic pushing the desk stationary aside so Vic could lay on the desk.

Lifting up Vic’s top his lips taste one of her soft and supple breasts waiting for her nipple to blossom into life before abandoning it to pay attention to the other.

“Your breasts are a feast for my eyes.”

Seeing the size of Lucas’s erection, Vic is more aroused “I know where you can stick that Goldfinger of yours James.”

Lucas shakes his head chuckling at her reference to his penis. Grabbing Vic’s hips, he moves her down the desk so her bum hangs slightly over the edge of it. Lucas lifts her legs up to lean against his shoulders.

“Moneypenny are you ready to be pumped?” Lucas asks placing three fingers inside her.

“That’s enough foreplay Bond get pumping,” Vic growls with impatience.

Lucas fake pouts “I am only doing what you told me to do Moneypenny and that is to find out if you’re wet for me as my past lovers.”

“Am I wetter?”

Lucas stares into Vic’s eyes “You are so wet I’m ready to dive in.”

Planting his feet firmly on the ground he lifts her hips upwards to enter her, Vic sighs accommodating him. Lucas begins to thrust slowly as he angles his penis into a more fluid position.

Once finding the appropriate spot he vigorously penetrates Vic backwards and forwards. With every stroke, he moves further in allowing him to stimulate her G-spot. Vic plays with her clit rubbing it while Lucas is inside her.

“James, I need to be shaken not stirred.”

“Moneypenny you will be well shaken soon enough.”

“You better keep moving faster James I need for you to fill my pussy galore of your seed.”

Lucas chuckles “Of course you had to fit that in.”

Riding Vic harder and faster her inevitable orgasm shakes her uncontrollably. Lucas’s climax followed soon after filling Vic with his jizz.

“How was that for you Miss Moneypenny?”

“Your dedication when you are on the job is most commendable James.”

“I am James Bond after all.”

“No, you are better as Fire Chief Lucas Ripley.”

Lucas places a kiss to the ridge of Vic’s nose “Let’s make ourselves more presentable for when Leon comes back.”

When they have tidied themselves, Vic unlocks the door and suggests “If we have sex again in the Mayor’s office let’s be more daring and leave the door unlocked.”

“I…love…you because you have the best ideas.”

Seconds later Leon walks into his office saying “This James Bond caper takes me back to the time I was in the undercover unit in the police force. Very exciting to play someone else. I wouldn’t mind playing Bond to Deb’s Xenia Onatopp. She takes my breath away every time she rides me to orgasm.”

Slapping a hand on Leon’s back “Leon, I think that’s too much information. Let’s talk about Jack Gibson and his mission.” Lucas comments.

“Somehow Jack will have mission impossible.” Vic quips.

_____________________________________

Maya stands in Natasha’s apartment, waiting for Natasha to change the clothing she had on, claiming she split coffee down her blouse. They walked together the short distance from City Hall to Natasha’s third-floor apartment. 

Meandering around the decent size lounge room, Maya notes bed sheets poking through an untidily put away sofa bed and a makeshift clothes rack where sexy knee-high dresses hung.

“Tarsha is this all your stuff?” Maya asks excitedly in seeing the BDSM leather kit fully on display on the coffee table. She picks up the handcuffs, thinking that they would come in handy.

Natasha laughs knowing what Maya had seen “No, that’s my roommates’ property.”

Sounding jealous Maya asks “I thought this is a one-bedroom apartment. Is the roommate a lover of yours?” 

The cracking sound of glass underfoot turns Maya’s attention to a fallen back facing photo frame. She was in the midst of picking it up when Natasha comes out of her bedroom wearing a black long-sleeved body-hugging mini dress with a front zipper 

“Leave that,” Natasha shouts looking flustered. Maya puts the frame on the coffee table. “To answer your question no she is not a lover, I really rather not talk about her.”

Frowning Maya changes the subject to the leather box she saw “Do chains and whips excite you?”

“No, just handcuffs and blindfolds. Are you interested in BDSM?”

The passion in Maya’s eyes is undeniable “Maybe, but handcuffs will suffice for now.” She tells Natasha swinging the handcuffs off her right thumb. “We don’t have to go to drinks. We could entertain each other here.” Maya expresses in a fruity tone coming up closer to Natasha.

“I…I have something to confess,” Natasha says nervously.

Maya fingers a ringlet in Natasha’s long soft flowing brown curls. “You have never been with a woman before?”

Natasha relaxes “No, I haven’t how did you know?”

“Your nervousness’ for one, the other saying you have something to confess.”

“I have only kissed women. I am not as bold and confident as you may think.”

Unzipping Natasha’s dress slowly Maya seductively whispers “I doubt that. Natasha let me take your lesbian virginity. I am a qualified cunning linguist.”

Natasha’s dress falls to the floor, and a trail of deposited clothing marks the way down the short hallway to Natasha’s bedroom. 

A naked Natasha lies with her back on the bed. Crawling slowly over the younger woman, Maya becomes face to face with her “Do you want me to show you what you have been missing.”

Natasha nods and Maya kisses her softly before inserting her tongue into Natasha’s mouth. They kiss passionately, roaming their hands over one another’s bodies.

Natasha stutters “Please…I…I want more, you make me so wet.”

Needing no more clearance Maya massages Natasha’s breasts. The soft moans exerting from Natasha’s mouth please Maya immensely.

“Before I begin do you want me to handcuff you?” Maya asks.

Natasha nods once more her eyes darkened with arousal. Maya equally titillated handcuffs the woman to the queen-sized metal bed frame and descends Natasha’s body until she stops at the valley between Natasha’s thighs.

Noticing Natasha’s wetness Maya thinks it’s time to question the young beauty. “Tell me how you came to work for Leon?”

“It’s a story I am not ready to tell you.”

Maya blowing air over Natasha’s pussy asks “Will you tell me soon?”

“Show me some of your linguistic ability you claim to have?” Natasha tells Maya sternly.

Maya blinks her eyes in the wonder of Natasha becoming assertive. Thumbing Natasha’s sodden ravine she finds Natasha’s bud coming to life. Needing no more introduction Maya’s tongue oscillates the clitoris. 

Natasha moans “Wow…don't stop.”

Maya plunges two fingers into Natasha’s opening, digging them all the way in, prodding to find her G-spot.

“Oh…My…God…” Natasha cries out in exhilaration.

Maya pulls her fingers and tongue out of Natasha’s muff preventing her to orgasm “Tell me what I want to know.”

Breathing fast Natasha becomes serious “I know why you are here pleasuring me. Your spying for Chief Ripley. I am not stupid.”

Maya firmly replies “I didn’t say that you were. Lucas Ripley is a trusting, kind man that would give his life for others. Michael Dixon is not. He’s a parasite always taking never a giver. Why would you get caught up with him?” 

“I had no choice.”

“From what I heard you and Dixon are intimate?”

Natasha tries to free her hands without success. Her demeanour suddenly changes and shouts “Don’t believe everything you are told.”

Maya laughs evilly “One thing I was told that seems to be true is that you run hot one minute and cold the next. There are people that know you are having sex with Michael.

Natasha shakes her head “Would you believe me if I told you that was not me.”

Maya having enough bites back “Who is it your evil dissociative identity.”

Tarsha laughs “Maya you are so close. Please trust me when I tell you Dixon is not my lover. I am being coerced by someone to spy on Leon and Ripley and it’s not Michael Dixon.”

This detail surprised Maya. “Who is it?”

Tarsha has a frightened expression on her face “I am sorry I cannot tell you.”

Feeling the trembling movement of Tarsha’s body under her Maya replaces her tongue and fingers, back into the scared woman’s quim to takeaway her nervousness. Within minutes Natasha screams out Maya’s name reaching her peak.

Looking playfully at Natasha “If you let me, I can give you the most mind-blowing orgasm you ever had.”

“You already have given incredible climaxes. What could make it more impressive.”

With the help of a lot of lubricant Maya slowly manipulates her right fist into Tarsha canal pushing it all the way in, turning her inexperienced lover into a wild animal thrashing about the bed. 

Natasha, screaming out in euphoria unable to stop Maya’s joyful assault inside her hole. Maya loved to feel Natasha’s hot vibrating body orgasming again and again.

Several minutes later an uncuffed Tarsha and Maya lay on their sides facing one another smiling in sexual satisfaction “Do you want this sultry sex to continue after tonight?” Maya mutters.

“I would do anything you ask for us to continue this involvement.”

“Would you spy for Chief Ripley?”

“Bring me to another orgasm and I’ll consider it,”

“One more question before I do. Who’s the second informant?”

“I am.”

Maya was not expecting that answer “Who’s the first?”

“Orgasm please.”

___________________________________

Waiting outside Lucas’s office the next morning, Maya reflects on the night before, happy with her performance retrieving substantial information from the brunette bombshell. 

After Natasha had been sexually fulfilled, she pleasantly surprised Maya handcuffing her to the bedframe and going down on her to successfully bring Maya undone, so much so she was now infatuated with Tarsha.

“Maya, please come in,” Lucas greets Maya at the door. “Did you have a great night?”

Seeing her blushed cheeks, Lucas chuckles “Okay, but did you extract viable information.”

“Yes.”

“So, tell me.”

“Natasha told me she was coerced into working for Leon. I believe she is telling the truth. Tarsha is not silly. Apparently, you saw or heard wrong, she was not having sex with Dixon. She said that was someone else.

Ripley brow furrows." I know what I saw, what I heard, it was Natasha. She is lying to you.”

Maya laughs “Chief, I have no clue though I am determined to find out for you.”

“Is Natasha willing to be a double agent and spy on Dixon for us.”

Maya blushes again “Yes Sir,”

“At what price?”

“I got that handled Sir.”

Understanding Lucas nods “Thank you, but you don’t need to do that.”

“I do. Natasha is hiding the vital piece of the puzzle. She has had a sexual awakening that I can provide more of.”

“I think Gibson should be let loose to charm his way into her bed.”

The green-eyed monster rises in Maya and she pleads “Really we don’t need Jack. Tarsha is so into me it will be futile for Jack to try his luck. Chief Ripley, I got this.”

Raking his hands through his hair he relents “I’ll give you more time. Can you trust her to be a mole? 

“Yes. She was putty in my hands last night. I can influence her.”

When are you meeting with her again?”

“Tomorrow night.”

“Maya you have done well, even if your way is not kosher.”

“Thank you, Sir, I best be getting to Nineteen for the start of shift.”

“Maya please keep me apprised and don’t fall for her.”

Maya looks to the ceiling in disbelief and admits “I am already addicted.”

Lucas nods “I know that feeling, it’s what I felt for Vic after the first night we spent together. Just be careful.”

Walking out of the Chief’s office, Maya knew she needed her best friend to talk to, knowing Andy would be aware of the Chiefs’ struggle. Maya knows where to find her and heads in the direction of Station 19.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think? Who is pushing Natasha's buttons? Any ideas?


	6. What! Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack visits Lucas very early at HQ. He has some surprising information for Lucas. Vic and Lucas revisit a spicy moment from months ago and this time they are not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a little spice to begin the week. Don't expect too much though as this chapter moves the story forward. I promise the next chapter will be very hot. Please enjoy ☺

Seven days have passed since Maya had penetrated her way into Natasha’s life to seek details of Michael Dixon’s takeover bid to become the next Fire Chief of Seattle, vanquishing current Chief, Lucas Ripley by defaming his character.

During this time Travis invited an excited Emmett to have dinner with him and purposely left out the fact that Mike and Levi would be present. The night of the dinner seven evenings ago, Travis knew that when Emmett saw Mike and Levi, he would be displeased and he was, almost leaving before the dinner party had even started.

Somehow when Levi started to talk about how his Uncle Saul died, ashamed of being gay and keeping it hidden from his family, that was when Emmett decided to stay, focusing in on Levi and listened to the journey Levi took coming out of the closet. Emmett soon forgot Travis and Mike were even in the room.

Also taking place during the past seven days was a secret meeting Maya and Natasha had with Chief Ripley at Dean and Gibson’s houseboat. Testing what kind of mood Natasha was in, Lucas brought up Natasha’s indiscretion of touching his backside. To Lucas’s discerning eyes, she seemed mortified and could not stop apologising enough for her behaviour when they first met. 

Lucas was most taken aback by this and, he sensed that something was different about her. Natasha was like night and day and, Lucas could not pinpoint as to why this was so. She appeared on this day to be polite, less confident and not at all brazen with him, unlike their first meeting whereby she was making sexual advances towards him. 

On this early Thursday morning, he is about to speak with Jack Gibson to talk about the chance meeting Jack had with Natasha at Joe’s Bar the previous evening. From the obscure, message Lucas received from Jack earlier that morning saying “Natty is catty, Sheldon Cooper will have nightmares upon hearing ‘Soft Kitty’, being sung. Let us meow after my cat nap.” He was not sure what Jack had for him.

Lucas’s cell phone starts ringing, smiling upon seeing caller I.D. “Eggy! Sorry to have left you sleeping, Jack has some news and wanted to meet before the shift started.”

“I was wanting my early wakeup call and was sadden to see your note and not your face lying beside me in bed.”

“If it’s any consolation I will be visiting Nineteen this afternoon. I purposely kept that detail off my diary. I did not want Dixon to know my whereabouts. I could give you an afternoon wakeup call instead?”

“Yes, please, I will need some stimulation around then.”

“I will need the same. Let’s hope you will not be out on a call.” Lucas moots.

A knock on his door prompts Lucas to say “Later Eggy, I love you.”

“Come find me this afternoon if you want to know how I feel about you,” Vic replies playfully before ending the call.

“Come on in Gibson.”

Opening the door Jack’s face appears, there was a sparkle in his eyes “I got news for you, Chief.” he conveys proudly.

“So, tell me.”

“From what Maya told me of Natasha, she is supposed to be pleasant. The Natasha I met last night was no angel.”

“How did know it was her?”

“Maya showed me a selfie she had taken of her and Tarsha naked on my bed in the boathouse after your meeting the other day.”

“Bishop is certainly pushing the knife deep into your heart."

Grinning cheekily, Jack replies, "I admit I still hurt over Maya breaking up with me. She made her choice and I have to accept that since we still work together at nineteen."

"Getting back to Natasha, in what regard was she catty?”

Jack smirked “Emmett was at the bar with his new friend Levi, and I overheard her say “Daddy will be displeased to discover you’re a pansy.” 

Lucas shakes his head at the offensive remark “Did she say anything else?”

“She blackmailed him into keeping an eye on the Gemini! Whatever or whoever that is, in return for keeping her silence on his sexual preference.” 

Contemplating a moment, Lucas mutters “Gemini! Hmm. Jack, how did Emmett respond?” 

“He did nothing he was in fear of her. Natasha was formidable, it even had Levi quaking in his shoes.”

“I have met Natasha twice now, both times she displays opposing behaviour. She didn’t try to crack onto you by any chance?”

Jack smiles brightly, a glint of mischievous playfulness in his eyes “She did.”

Lucas eyes grew wide in surprise, sensing more “What did you do?”

“Chief, I had her purring like a cat in the backseat of my car by the end of the evening.”

“Jack! Why in God’s name did you do that?”

“She used the pretence that since she is in cahoots with you that asking inappropriate questions about your and Vic’s relationship was allowed. My Spidey senses were tingling. So, I had to play my own fun game charming her, and it worked by telling me to call her Nat instead of Tarsha as she is referred to by Maya. This woman wasn’t who Maya described to me. She is an imposter.”

“What else did you find out?” 

“It’s not what I found out it’s what I saw seconds after Natasha walked back into the bar after you know what occurred.”

There was a long pause “Gibson! What did you see?”

“I am pretty sure I saw Dixon senior talking with Natasha in the car park. Her head was covered a by a hooded sweater. Her profile features were defined by the street lights. I swear it was her, dressed in different clothing. I just can't fathom how she changed that quickly and then to come back out without me noticing to talk with Dixon.”

Moving his chair back Lucas stands and corrals Jack with an outstretched arm ushering the younger man out the door, “Thanks Gibson you probably don’t realise it, but you just unveiled the hidden informative who has been hiding in plain sight.”

“Who is it?”

Before Jack could get an answer, Lucas closes his office door and immediately calls Mayor Hendrix’s number. He wanted answers, and Leon, with his contacts at the police, could hopefully satisfy his queries.

////////////////

Thirty minutes later Leon and Lucas are drinking lukewarm coffee and eating stale bagels at the Astro Diner-Coffee Shop in silence. Cam walks over to refill their mugs.

“Thanks, Cam, keep the coffee coming.”

“You both seem stressed. Is Eggy coming for breakfast?”

“Yes, Leon and I are stressed, and no Vic is not coming this morning, she is already on shift at the firehouse.”

Cam smiles “Please let me know if there is anything else, I can do for you?”

Lucas nods his head then watches Cam walk away. Turning his gaze towards Leon and he asks “Did you find out if there is any indication that Natasha has a twin?”

Shaking his head, Leon says “On Natasha’s HR file it states her next of kin is her father, Nicholas Falcon. My contact at SPD told me the Dad’s name is an alias for Nicholai Sokolov which I happen to know was Dixon’s patrol partner in Dixon’s early years on the police force. Falcon translates to Sokolov in Russian. Nicholai left the police force in disgrace, taking a bribe from a gang leader. His wife Yvonne left him in shame while heavily pregnant. She could have had twins, not one person knows for sure what she had.” 

“So, it’s very probable that Yvonne could have had twins then?”

“Yes! I should have investigated further before Natasha, was hired. I am sorry, Lucas.”

“At least we know now. Can you shed more light on Nicholai?”

“Nicholai started working for a criminal figure after he, was dismissed from the force. In recent times I heard he had taken ill and is struggling to fund his treatment.” “Would that be Natasha’s motive for associating with Dixon?”

Looking at his watch, Leon mutters “Certainly. He gives her expensive gifts that she resells for money. I know this for a fact because she tried to sell me a diamond pendant necklace to give to Deb.”

“How is he getting the money to pay for these gifts?”

“My contact in the police force has been tracking Dixon’s finances. The only money, being credited into one of his bank accounts is his wages. The remaining two show nothing sinister. Deb recently brought to my attention that Dixon’s wife’s Michelle tells her happily that large amounts of money have been deposited into her business account from the cupcakes she sells.”

Lucas also checks his watch “Who knew there is money in cupcakes.” Lucas said in a sarcastic tone. “We must keep an eye on that.”

Leon and Lucas manoeuvre their way out of the booth and shake hands. 

“Thanks, Leon.”

“I will talk to you soon when I get confirmation that Natasha is, in fact, an identical twin.”

After Leon swaggers his way out of the diner. Cam comes running over with a small paper bag.

“What’s this?” Lucas asks him taking the bag and looking inside “Ah! Blueberry muffins, Vic’s favourite.”

“We have a new bakery supplier starting tomorrow and they dropped off samples for our clientele to try today.”

Lucas looks a little disappointed “Oh! No more stale bagels then?” 

Cam smiling slightly replies “Why has no one ever mentioned that the bagels were stale.”

“Probably because no wanted to offend you.”

“The bagels will no longer be stale and these muffins are to die for. Please give this bag to your wife when you see her.”

“Thanks, Cam,” Lucas says shaking the other man’s hand.

“Fire Chief, I meant what I said when I asked if there is anything else, I can do?”

Lucas raises an eyebrow “Thanks…Cam, I will.”

Driving back to HQ Lucas was perplexed as to why Cam offered his assistance. Lucas wondered if Cam knew something that he didn’t. By the time he parked his SUV in his assigned car park, Lucas decided not to dwell on the meaning behind Cam’s offer. 

Instead, he chooses to go see a reliable, trusting friend that works in the accounts department to research the fire departments expenditure into a certain cupcake business.

////////////////

“Hey, Vic! I finally admitted my feelings for Maggie” Dean announces as he stops to talk to Vic at the front desk.

“About time Miller and…?” 

Dean starts to move his hips in hip hop fashion. “She luvs me.” He sings cheerfully.

“Congratulations on growing some balls and telling her how you feel.”

All of a sudden there is arguing coming from the Captain’s office. Vic and Dean tippy-toe over to put their ear up to the door.

“Sounds like Maya is getting a grilling from the sex offender.” Dean mumbles.

“Shoosh Miller! I am trying to listen.”

Vic could make out the words fire code inspections being mentioned. Lucas quietly enters nineteen without being noticed. Two backsides, of different proportions, greet him. He sneaks up behind them and whispers “Miller! How’s the spice?”

Dean jumps high into the air with fright “Damn it Chief!” Dean booms. “I literally just shat my pants.” 

Laughing Lucas watches a moaning Miller waddling away squeezing his butt cheeks together.

Hurriedly grasping Lucas’s right hand Vic pulls him behind the desk “Get down, stay out of sight and keep quiet.” Vic stresses urgently right before Maya’s office door forcibly opens.

Michael Dixon walks out of Maya’s office “Get Emmett and Mrs Ripley…” He trails off to glare at Victoria. 

“Chief, I’ll get Andy to help Emmett with the inspections, we need Vic here,” Maya suggests not hinting to the fact that Andy’s pregnant. 

“Bishop do as you’re told. It has to be Mrs Ripley with Emmett.” Dixon aggressively orders.

Vic notices Maya’s angry expression as she quickly glances at Vic. “I don’t agree,” Maya shouts back.

“Bishop! Just do it or something bad will happen to your new playmate?” 

The vindictive way he blackmailed Maya, made Lucas angry and with all her strength Vic holds Lucas down with her left hand on his left shoulder. Maya sneers at Dixon while retreating back into her office, slamming the door shut in Dixon’s face.

Dixon winces in pain as his nose felt the full force of the door squashing it. Vic can’t help but giggle. Dixon scowls at Vic as he rubs his nose.

“Stop that Ripley.”

“I nose... I shouldn’t laugh. It’s snot funny.” Vic laughs at her play on words.

“Just wait, you won’t be laughing in the near future. Not only is your husband going down, so are you.” Dixon snarls.

Vic smirks “You just made a mistake by threatening my husband and I. My family will come after you if you hurt either of us in any way.”

A flash of appreciation shimmers in Dixon’s eyes “You are a firecracker Victoria. You actually tickle my fancy but I have no need for you.”

Vic has a sudden urge to scrub herself clean, the repulsion seeping from her pores makes her feel dirty. Travis standing at the top of the stairs overhearing the taunting senses Vic’s discomfort and starts to race down the stairs, seeing Lucas squatting down behind the desk.

“Chief Dixon.” Travis calls loudly “Your SUV is in the driveway blocking the aid car from entering back into the barn. Can you please move it?”

“I have to leave now anyhow so I can keep a watchful eye on Chief Ripley back at HQ,” Dixon mentions.

“Good luck with that.” Vic sniggers waving Dixon off.

Travis watches Dixon from the glass entry doors getting into the department car and drive off “He’s gone! Chief where’s your vehicle?”

Lucas groans standing up “I parked down the road and around the corner, I didn’t want Dixon to know I was here.”

Passing Vic, the brown paper bag Cam gave to him Lucas mumbles “These are for you from Cam.”

Vic squeals in delight looking inside the bag, taking one of blueberry muffin and begins to stuff her mouth with it.

Maya peeks her head out from behind the office door. “Is the coast clear?”

“Yes!” Travis yells in relief.

Lucas goes to Maya placing his left hand on her right shoulder. “Sorry Maya, I never expected Dixon to be so evil and intimidating towards you.”

“He’s a menace, a bug that needs to be exterminated.” Maya retorts.

“Maya, I have an assumption about Natasha. I like to hear what you think?”

“She’s a twin?” Maya anticipates what Lucas was going to tell her. “Jack has already told me about what happened last night between him and her and what he had witnessed afterwards.”

“It is the most logical answer, am I right? Given the differences in behaviour.” Lucas tells her.

“Yes, there is no other alternative that I can see. Natasha is very much into me, to get jiggy with Jack.”

“I agree! She is a twin.” Vic muffles still munching on the muffin.

“Twins!” Travis squawks in astonishment.

Andy walks in from the barn with her shirt buttons awry, clasped in the incorrect holes and shouts “Twins! Maya…”

Maya interrupts Andy by emphasising her words “We think Natasha is a twin.”

Sighing in relief Andy discloses “I would never have guessed that.”

“Twins!” Robert comes in from the barn twisting his trouser pants into place. “I thought we were going to wait to announce that Andy.”

“What, what…Andy, you’re pregnant…with twins.” Travis squeals in delight grabbing Andy and bear hugs her.

Andy’s dejected face appears over Travis shoulder warning Robert he just put his mouth in it. “Okay, Andy it’s time. Get A shift to the beanery pronto Montgomery.” Robert orders.

Travis runs off cheerfully to get everyone assembled. Maya walks into the barn to wrangle everyone from there. Andy and Sullivan walk upstairs, Andy grizzling to him about his carelessness. Vic and Lucas are left alone.

“Should I assume that since we already know about the pregnancy that we don’t need to be present?” Lucas whispers nuzzling the left side of Vic’s neck.

“We didn’t know she’s having twins.”

Huffing in annoyance he says “I guess we better get to the beanery, but first I need to know how you feel about me.”

Running quickly up the stairs chortling all the way Vic abandons Lucas before registering that his wife never revealed her feelings.

“Victoria Ripley, I’ll get my answer eventually.” Lucas chuckles making his way to the beanery.

////////////////

When most people have assembled in the beanery Andy and Robert stand together holding hands by the entrance into the room. Being the last to arrive Vic and Lucas got the back stalls sitting at the long dinner table all by their lonesome.

Robert starts to talk “Thank you for all coming together. As many of you may know by now, Andy and I have been in a relationship for several months. We have each formally submitted written confirmation of our association to HR and are awaiting approval. To demonstrate our union to the department, Andy has recently moved into my home…” 

Andy elbows Robert in the chest making him pause briefly “Sorry has moved into our house.” He corrects.

Minutes pass and Robert is still vomiting words about the day Andy moved into his house and made it their own. Lucas and Vic already know how the day went since they both helped Andy move into her new home just days before.

Whispering to Vic, he says “I’m bored, I wish we could be doing something more exciting like having spice.”

A mischievous grin forms on Vic’s lips and she murmurs “Why don’t we.”

The whites of Lucas’s wide eyes manifest in surprise “It’s too late to sneak out now.”

“Who said anything about sneaking out, let’s be daring. Remember last year after the pretend argument we had during line-up we came back here and sat in these exact seats.”A wide smile brightens Lucas's face “I remember but we have never done anything this adventurous before with this amount of people in the same room.”

“Unbuckle your belt, and loosen your trouser pants and shirt please.”

A flitter of fear stops Lucas until the finger pads of Vic’s right hand sensually stroke his groin area. His love stallion starts to throb into an awakening desire.

“Shit Vic! You are my undoing.”

She chuckles commenting “Just as long as it’s me bringing on your downfall and not he who shall remain nameless.”

“Who!” Lucas professes, releasing his constraints.

“Relax and slide down the chair.” Vic whispers continuing to caress his crotch “Remember to not be loud. We don’t want these people to become our audience.”

“Vic, get on with it.” He tells her impatiently.

“Wait,” Vic says, noticing a tea towel on the table and taking it to cover Lucas’s pants in case of leakage. Vic also removes a pouch of tissues and a small tube of lubricant from her pocket.

“I am not going to ask how you miraculously have these objects in your pocket.”

“This morning you warned me of your visit. So, I got prepared for a moment such as this.” 

Vic’s fingers creep slowly to unbind Lucas’s shaft from its purgatory. Lucas exhales loudly in its release. She squeezes some gel onto her right hand and gets to work on oiling her man’s stiff member. Running her thumb along the inguinal crease, she takes the heel of her hand and uses it to massage the perineum. 

The pleasure that Vic is placing on Lucas makes him grunt so only she could hear. To praise his approval, she tantalizes him by rubbing her thumb in a circular motion at the head of his maleness. 

“Oh, God!” Lucas groans more loudly but not noisy enough to warrant anyone’s attention.

“Shush” Vic coos continuing to lavish her man with her gentle touch of gliding her fingers up and down his blood-filled organ.

The stimulation of his frenulum and ridged band results in a feeling of rapture and Lucas cannot contain his excitement expressing loudly “I love you.”

Vic suddenly stops as eyes begin to peer around at them. “Thanks, Rip! My love is for Andy, not you.” Sully declares.

Vic giggles along with everyone else and waits for all eyes to turn back to Sullivan to begin sexing her hubby again. Lucas senses Vic’s hand take hold of him, very gently twisting his prong in gratifying fashion back and forth and sliding it up and down.

Lucas’s breathing becomes heavy as Vic’s pressure intensifies and quickens. Lucas has trouble keeping quiet and tries to stifle his impassioned sounds with his right fist.

Vic stops as her hand cramps. Lucas cries out “Damn it, don’t stop.” 

Everyone laughs as the wail is well-timed with Sully’s pregnant pause in his story. All eyes fall once again on the audacious couple. 

“Good God man, you have never been this animated about my speeches before,” Sully tells Ripley.

“Usually I am not this stimulated,” Ripley replies huskily.

More hysterics erupt. “Rip, please no more interruptions.”

“He can’t guarantee it,” Vic shouts out gleefully.

A minute or two later after Vic flexes her hand back to working order, she reapplies lubricant to her right hand then grips Lucas’s penis once again. Making languid up and down strokes with her fingers, Lucas is excited for Vic to get going once again.

“Giddy up.” Lucas smiles.

Teasing Lucas balls tapping her fingers rhythmically against them. Lucas exhales in sexual yearning, his voice trembles “Vic, please can you give me more.”

Gripping Lucas’s penis more firmly, Vic slides her fist up and down his shaft, pumping and squeezing with enthusiasm.

Vic whispers “Hubby, tell me how it feels.”

“It…It feels…amaz…amaz…ing.” Lucas stammers his words.

“How fast do you want it?”

“Fast and fur…fur…furious.” 

Vic fist jerks fiercely provoking Lucas to grasp Vic’s right arm in anticipation of his climax. She reaches the speed of her full motion when Lucas shouts in fulfilment “For the love of God…”

Raucous laughter ensues making Sully say in a defeatist tone “Okay, okay Rip! I am about to reach the peak of what I want to say.”

Vic laughs, wiping her hand with tissues under the table before moping Lucas’s cum from his balls. The tea towel comes in very handy. Lucas’s smile is permanently plastered on his face as everyone spies the amorous duo suspiciously. 

Robert’s robust voice brings the group back to focus on him “To finish Andy, and I would like to invite those of you including your partners to come along tomorrow night to our abode and commemorate this new step that Andy and I take together. We may also let you in on another secret if you turn up.”

After the applause, the crowd disperses to get on with their duties. Vic and Lucas try to sneak past Andy and Robert without any luck.

“What was all that about hey, Rip?” Sullivan asks mildly irritated.

Lucas nonchalantly, replies “I don’t know what you mean Sully.” His smile suggests otherwise.

Robert smirks “If I didn’t know any better, I would say you just had spice.”

Lucas gives him a baffled expression “You and other witnesses saw Vic, and I sit at the table listening to your monotone voice tell your and Andy’s love story.”

“Liar, tell the Battalion Chief the truth,” Vic teases Lucas.

“Alright! Your dulcet tones aroused me.”

Both couples laughed “Liar, you, were bored out of your brain.” Sully responds chuckling.

The klaxon sounds the same time Ripley phone chimes. “Back to work, we go,” Vic complains.

Lucas kisses Vic on the cheek “Love you Eggy,”

Vic kisses Lucas back finally saying “I love you too, Hubby. Hey! I never got my afternoon wakeup call.” She shouts as he runs off laughing all the way down the stairs and out of Station 19.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations on all of you that guessed twins. The sisters will clash in the next chapter. Who is the real Natasha? Maya's lady or Jack's hissing kitten.


	7. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of Robert and Andy's party. Not only do things go down there but away from the party as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is so much happening in terms of story development in this chapter. To keep everyone happy I did make time for spice. Enjoy.

It had just turned seven o’clock on Friday evening, Vic and Lucas were walking hand in hand down the footpath towards Robert and Andy’s house. They had to park Lucas’s Jeep at the end of the street due to cars already lining the side of the road. It was a good five-minute walk to the Sullivan-Herrera household.

“I wonder if all these cars belong to guests going to Sully’s house,” Lucas asks.

“They did invite everyone from all four shifts.” Vic reminded Lucas then adds “There are a lot of nosy people that I work with, excluding A shift of course. There are bets to see how long their romance will last for.”

Lucas’s stops walking, to look at Vic with a frown on his face. Vic tilts her head in curiosity at him as he adjusts the carry bag over his right forearm.

“Okay, I get the impression you want to say something to me.” Vic assumes.

“Vic, there is a baby on the way, they will make it work…I hope. Ever since Sully’s wife Claire, died, he developed a tendency to be closed off. Now with Andy by his side, I see a changed man, the person he was when Claire was alive.”

“Should I be the devil’s advocate and say I don’t see them working long term.”

“Why is that?”

“Andy has a strong personality, who won’t always listen to reason. It has to be her way, or she will complain non-stop until she is given a firm ‘No’ by her superiors. Robert appears to be the same way, meaning they will clash.”

“Yeah! I see your point. I also see a different perspective. Robert is good for Andy. Sure, they will disagree on certain things, that’s life. In the long run, Sully will calm her down and so will this baby, don’t you think.”

A grimace appears on Vic’s lips and in an unconvinced tone, says “I want them to work, I do, and I have seen changes in Andy since she got involved with Sullivan. She is maturing into an adult and is no longer all gun’s blazing to get the Captain’s position. That’s something she would have whined about two years ago.”

Lucas smiles “So, Sully is putting his injector to good use then, administering the manufacturing of the 'love hormone' to make Andy a better person.”

Vic laughs “Luke, I love your humour, you come out and say some silly stuff which I find adorable.”

With a glint in his eyes, he replies “To hear you say that turns me on.”

Vic’s eyes sparkle as she peers at Lucas. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Vic asks seductively with a lopsided grin. Lucas just stares at her in awe.

Looking around hurriedly seeing no one about, Vic pushes Lucas in between two thickened tall hedges into a front yard hidden from the street. She shoves his back up against a Willow Oaktree and begins kissing him with urgency. 

Breaking his mouth away from Vic a moment later, he breathlessly groans in heated desire “Are we going to do this here?”

“No one can see us from the road.” Vic asserts unbuttoning the jeans Lucas has on, letting his well-defined animal come out to play. Lucas loses his faculties, dropping the carry bag by his side. 

Their mouths meet once again in a wave of passion, their mounting tongues lashing one another in, frenzied lust. Lucas pivots Vic around with her back now leaning against the tree. Hiking up Vic’s black and white knee-length, plain weaved, ruffled, lace skirt, Lucas uses his fingers to sideswipe her G-string to enter the heated, moist ravine.

“Vic, you are so wet I could drink you,” Lucas told her, dropping to his knees to do just that.

Vic moans in sweet joy as Lucas slurps her tasty juices up with his mouth. His tongue begins to strike Vic’s clit like a snake attacking a threat. Lucas suddenly yelps in pain as Vic pulls hard on the strains of his hair as a wave of euphoria passes through her.

“Satisfied?” Lucas questions Vic wiping his mouth with a handkerchief he had retrieved from his jeans pocket.

Vic’s eyes widen giving him her answer, Lucas chuckles “I guess not.” 

Vic turns to face the tree, stepping back a little just enough to ground herself whilst holding onto the sides of the tree. Lucas pulls up her dress, swiping her G-string again to one side. Vic leans her pelvis back into him and arches her back slightly to get the perfect angle. Lucas slowly enters his thickened rod deep within her from behind. 

“Ahh…Yes that feels good.” Vic moans.

Lucas settles his thrusts into a steady rhythm. Far away voices rapidly get louder nearing the sexually active couple. Lucas speeds up his motion in an attempt to make him and Vic cum before those people in which those voices belong come upon them. Vic lets out a loud moan on the verge of climaxing.

“What was that noise Dean coming from behind that hedge?” A concerned female voice asks. 

With his attempt failing miserably, Lucas freezes, holding his breath while Vic does the same hugging the tree for support. 

“It’s probably a cat Maggie, do you want me to look?” Dean replies, rustling the shrubbery with his hands.

“What’s happening Miller?” Asks a voice that Vic recognises as being Emmett Dixon’s. 

“Probie, there was a noise coming from behind those bushes. It sounded like a cat wailing. I was about to investigate. Now that you are here, you can take a look.”

The hedge in front of them swishes. Miller screeches in fright as does Emmett.

“I am not going to hang around to find out what that was, do you, Levi?” Emmett responds.

"It is probably nothing, but we should leave whatever it was alone." 

“I agree and we better get going, or Sullivan will blast us for our tardiness.” Deans adds.

Footsteps and chatter soon become faint. Both Vic and Lucas titter in relief.

“That was close.” Lucas expresses.

“Too close.” 

“I’m still good to continue if my Eggy wishes it.”

Vic bucks her butt against Lucas giving the green light for him to resume. Lucas grips his hands tighter on Vic’s hips before grinding her deeper and faster.

The feeling of having Lucas tantalizing her felt magnificent. It was not long before Vic spiralled into complete ecstasy with Lucas hitting his climax moments later. Having had her eyes closed, Vic looks up to see two big black glassy eyes staring at them from within the green foliage of the branches of the tree.

“We have company, Hubby.” Vic remarks pointing her right index finger upwards.

Lucas sees a tortoiseshell cat that is now meowing. “Hey, little guy, are you stuck up there?’ Lucas asks softly.

Again, the cat meows, albeit a little louder. “Shoosh!” Vic utters to the cat.

There was no stopping the cat as it continued to cry out. The house porch lights flicker on. Lucas and Vic quickly separate and hurriedly make themselves presentable.

“Vic, get on my shoulders, we are about to get caught. We need an excuse to be on the property,” Lucas mutters.

Vic does as Lucas tells her when a white man with white hair and beard appears on the porch, quickly noticing Vic sitting on Lucas’s shoulders. “What’s going on here?” The man shouts gruffly descending the five steps off the veranda.

In Lucas’s chiefly tone, he replies “Hello Sir, my wife and I are Seattle firefighters. We were walking past when we heard a cat in distress. We came to find tortoiseshell feline up this tree in your garden. It seems to be stuck.”

“Liar!” Vic whispers, only loud enough for Lucas to hear.

“Oh! That is my cat, Mittens. A vicious stray dog has been roaming these parts recently, scaring her. Battalion Chief Sullivan usually helps with getting her down for me. Are you friends of his?”

“Yes! I am. He’s having a party tonight to celebrate his girlfriend moving in with him.”

“Andy, such a lovely woman. I met her earlier in the week when Robert introduced us. Chief Dixon tells me she’s pregnant.”

Lucas tenses up at the mention of Dixon’s name though not fazed that Michael knew of Andy’s pregnancy as Robert notified the department some weeks back when the pregnancy was confirmed.

In a modulated tone of voice Lucas hesitantly asks “Do you know Chief Dixon?”

“I do, I am Federal Court Judge John Jones. Michael is somewhat of a friend of mine. I am championing him in his efforts to become the next Fire Chief.”

Vic distracts the men as she starts purring like a cat in her attempt to coax Mittens to jump into her arms. Instead, Mittens feeling threatened by Vic hisses and swats at her. At this point, Vic decides to give up her efforts motioning Lucas to put her down.

Turning his attention back to John Jones, Lucas decides to probe “Sounds like you are not in favour of Chief Ripley?”

“I thought he was a rule-abiding person. Dixon tells me he’s corrupt. He certainly has tarnished the Fire Department getting involved with one of his younger female firefighters. It shows he doesn’t take the job seriously. Apart from that, I don’t see him getting his hands dirty, helping the people of Seattle.”

“What a jerk,” Vic yells in the direction of the judge, not happy with the judges’ comments. 

“I guess you could say that about him.” John agrees not realising the insult, was directed at him.

Lucas, not happy with John’s comments either especially that he is corrupt, decides to show the judge that he is willing to throw himself into the job by picking up the bag off the ground then starts to climb the tree. Once he is in reach of the branch Mittens has perched herself on Lucas takes a delicious smelling meatball from a container in the bag. Tempting the cat over to him, Lucas manages to grab hold of Mittens, who purrs in his arms as Lucas descends the tree.

When back on the ground, Lucas hands over Mittens to the older man. “So, who do I have to thank for the rescue of my cat?” John inquires.

Lucas offers his hand and proudly announces “I am Fire Chief Lucas Ripley at your service Judge Jones.”

The shocked and embarrassed judge reluctantly takes Lucas hand sputtering “So…so…sorry Chief, I…I apologise for my incivilities I hurled at you.” 

Vic, feeling incensed by the judge’s insensitivities towards Lucas responds in an aggrieved manner “In your position as a judge you are not supposed to assume, is that right Sir?” 

Not waiting for an answer, Vic continues to rant “Don’t you need evidence or hard facts before forming an opinion about someone? And as for the matter of the younger female firefighter, that’s me, Victoria Ripley. Lucas and I never expected to fall in love, but here we are very much so. Get your facts right Judge Jones, Lucas Ripley is not corrupt and he is here to stay.” 

Lucas gaped at Vic, thinking he had never felt so proud and deserving of this woman like he did at that moment. Vic just smiled up at him with love in her eyes. 

Observing the couple, John clears his throat before disclosing “It seems I have been misinformed about you. Please accept my apology once again Chief Ripley and to you too Mrs Ripley as I now see why the Chief fell in love with you.”

“I don’t tend to hold grudges preferring to give people second chances,” Lucas mentions.

“Or third chances in my case.” Vic interrupts winking at Lucas.

Lucas chooses to ignore his wife at that moment, bookmarking the outburst in his mind to remind him to punish her later by way of making her beg for sex. 

“I will only accept your forgiveness on the proviso that you find out the truth of the allegations of corruption against me as I think you need to investigate your so-called friend and set things straight.” Lucas offers.

“Dixon and I were never really friends. When he was Chief of Police, we butted heads on several occasions. We learnt to tolerate one another because of our wives being close friends. I will heed your advice and investigate.” The judge states.

Lucas nods his acceptance “Enjoy the rest of your evening Judge Jones.” 

Taking Vic’s hand, he leads them through the bushes from whence they came to walk silently for several yards when Lucas phones chimes notifying him of a potential five-alarm fire. They are then both alerted by two different kinds of groans coming from behind an overgrowth of shrub trees.

The groaning becomes louder, Vic stifled a laugh. “One of those groans sounds like Travis’s. Want to have some fun and play a joke on him?” Vic whispers.

Lucas shakes his head in disbelief, letting Vic have her way. In a loud frightened voice, she asks “Lucas, do you think they will catch that wild, rabid dog attacking people and cats in this area?”

Trying hard not to laugh Lucas answers “From what we just got told it only attacks those hiding behind bushes.”

A flurry of activity happens from behind the shrubs. A scared-looking Travis pops his head from out of the greenery seeing Vic and Lucas amused faces.

“There was a cat stuck up the tree. We were trying to free it.” Travis offers as an excuse walking out toward the couple. A blushing Mike follows close behind him.

“Oh! Sure, sure.” Lucas mumbles, biting his fist so as not to laugh.

Vic, on the other hand, bursts into giggles “Trav, we know you and Mike were getting jiggy with it.”

“We were,” Mike reveals.

Travis punches Mike in the arm “Why did you have to acknowledge that.”

“This is Vic and Lucas, the masters of sex in secret places.”

Travis rolls his eyes, confessing “Okay! You caught us, but is there a rabid dog terrorising people?” 

“No, just us terrorising you.” Vic declares, continuing to laugh.

“I don’t know why I keep you as my friend.” Travis whimpers.

Vic loops arm with Travis lovingly telling him “You love me, that’s why.”

Watching the pair merrily skip down the path together, Mike offers Lucas his arm “Shall we?”

Lucas chuckles “No, no our other halves are child enough, we are the adults, let’s walk.” Mike smiles, nodding his head in agreement.

By the time the two men arrived at their destination, Robert Sullivan is standing by the door, having already let Vic and Travis in. Mike takes time to greet Robert before entering the house. Lucas passes a container to a relaxed-looking Sullivan who graciously accepts it.

“Thanks for making your famous meatballs. Maya, Jack and Travis raved about them to Andy, and now she has cravings for meatballs and not just the ones attached to me.” Robert mentions summoning a raised eyebrow from Lucas.

“Wow! Was that an attempt at humour? Wonders will never cease.”

“Now, now, I know I haven’t shown it in a while, but Andy and impending fatherhood are starting to mellow me.”

“I see that. Hey, I met Judge Jones on the way here. Did you know he is helping Dixon?”

Robert raises his brow “I did, but before you beat me to a pulp, Deb Frankel found out first having been introduced to the judges’ wife by Michelle Dixon at a lunch function last week. Major Hendrix wanted to keep this from you by engaging me to do some surveillance on Judge Jones. Having Andy move-in was a great excuse to introduce her to John and do some probing at the same time.”

“I suspect you found nothing or you would have told me.” 

“I do have something he doesn’t like you,” Robert replied smirking. 

“Is that all?”

Sullivan remained tight-lipped not divulging anything further except to say “So, tell me, how you met John?”

“His cat, Mittens, got stuck up a tree. She is still a little rattled by a stray dog that has been scaring her recently.”

Robert laughs “Really!”

Lucas wondered why Robert was amused by this revelation, prompting Lucas to ask, “What have you been up to?”

Robert bites his lower lip “Okay, I will come clean. Andy is not the only excuse I have had to speak with the judge. I am that stray dog. I have been scaring Mittens in the hopes that John would call on me to rescue his cat so we can engage in conversation.”

Lucas, in shock surprise, brings up his left hand to gauge Robert’s temperature “Are you feeling alright, this is so unlike you?”

“Lucas stop. Andy has made me so happy. I am going to become a Dad, Lucas a Dad. I thought I would never have that after Claire died.”

“I know you struggled with losing Claire and with the possibility of never becoming a father.”

“I am no longer grappling with that. I have been blessed yet again with the love of a wonderful woman. Andy and I got married today, and I can’t contain my joy.”

Lucas pats Sully on the back “Bobby I am so happy for you. I only ever wished for you to find love again after Claire died by my hand, by my poor judgement.”

Robert uncharacteristically hugs Lucas “Lucas, I have forgiven you, our friendship is now repaired. Let’s not speak of it again.”

“Wow! You are married,” Lucas exclaims in shock.

“We took your and Vic’s initiative of getting married before HR come down on us hard. Pruitt and Reggie met us at city hall mid-morning to witness our nuptials. Lucas, we will announce it later tonight along with our other news.”

“Both our dreams of having love and family is coming true. We never expected this two years ago.”

“It’s incredible how life changes when you meet the right woman.”

“So true. Our ladies are the spice of life we needed.” 

"They sure are.” Robert agrees.

Lucas and Robert’s phones chime. They both groan in unison. 

“That’s the second warning about the fire at the hazardous waste disposal unit in Factoria. I hope whoever is on call can get control of it.” Lucas says with concern in his voice.

“Dixon is on call, I doubt he will,” Robert replies.

Lucas notices Natasha standing beside Jack in the living room.

“Which Natasha is that?” Lucas asks curiously.

Sullivan looking in Natasha’s direction, frowns “That’s the evil one. She had the audacity to put her hand on my ass.”

Lucas sniggers “Welcome to the club.”

Andy shows up at the door taking the container and bag from Robert “Chief Ripley! I can finally sink my teeth into your balls.”

Robert gave Lucas a piercing look. “Sully, she means the meatballs I made, not my real balls. Vic has reserved them for herself.”

“I remember not long ago, you two got up to mischief in which you claimed to be an innocent act. Just know I am watching you both like a hawk.”

Andy giggles running off to the kitchen as the men join the others in the living room and outdoor area.

Observing Lucas’s entrance, Natasha makes her way over to him, unbuttoning another button on her shirt. Vic sees this from metres away and decides not to disturb their greeting wanting to see what the woman would do.

“Chief Ripley, you’re a sight for sore eyes. You are looking very handsome this evening in your pale blue denim shirt and jeans.” Natasha seductively claims, manoeuvring her right hand onto his right bum cheek.

As if to know what Lucas was thinking Natasha defends her assertiveness, declaring “I am not sexually harassing you, just making my intentions known.”

Travis tries to hold Vic back, having heard Natasha’s remark. “The Chief will sort her out,” Travis whispers.

“I don’t reciprocate your advances. Please refrain from putting your hands on me.” Lucas harshly growls at Natasha.

“C’mon Chief, men or even women don’t say no to me.”

Not tolerating anymore Vic breaks free from Travis and storms over to stand beside Lucas. Natasha gives Vic a death stare at being intruded, upon.

“Hi, we haven’t met. I am Victoria Ripley. Yes, that’s right, Lucas’s wife.” Vic was forthright in making her status known to this unvirtuous woman.

Natasha’s upper lip curls in disdain “Your taste in women is shocking Chief. No wonder you are on to your third wife. If you choose me as your fourth wife, then there will be no fifth, sixth or seventh. You get my gist.” 

Jack noticing Vic’s clenched fists drags Natasha away onto the back veranda before Vic starts to use them.

“She is the Devil incarnate. I now understand why Tarsha got coerced into assisting her sister. That evil woman would have chained her up in a locked room and left her for dead. If she tries to come on to you again I swear she will only see my fists in her face.”

“Walk away, Vic, she was goading you. Go see if Andy needs help in the kitchen.” Lucas suggests trying to diffuse her fury.

Kissing Vic’s cheek, he sends her off then accepts a glass of scotch whiskey that Sully passes to him.

“Better!” Sully inquires, after watching Lucas scull the contents of the glass.

“I will be when this current situation is over.”

“Hold in there Rip. It won’t be long now before it is over, you’ll see.” 

Entering the kitchen, Andy has her back to Vic and appeared to be gorging on Lucas’s meatballs. “Andy!” Vic shouts making Andy jump which amuses Vic, calming her anger.

Turning around, Andy shows her guilty face. The sides of her mouth were dripping with the tomato sauce from the meatballs.

“The baby made me do it.” Andy blames.

Laughing out loud, Vic replies “Oh! Sure, blame it on the baby. Are there any meatballs left for everyone else?” 

Andy shakes her head. “I ate them all. The baby was hungry.”

“Good thing Lucas made extra putting those into another container.” Vic takes out the extra container from the bag Lucas brought. 

The doorbell chimes “I’ll get it.” Vic proclaims running to the door. 

Upon opening it, she sees Maya and Tarsha smiling sweetly at each other. Vic sensed that these two women were falling for one another quickly.

“Hey! Don’t come in just yet,” Vic warns as she closes the door behind her.

Maya and Tarsha were perplexed by Vic with Maya curiously asking “What’s wrong? Why won’t you let us in?”

“Um…um.” Vic stutters not sure how to tell Tarsha that her twin sister is inside.

‘Vic!” Maya yells in frustration.

“Okay! Tarsha, Natasha is inside.” Vic blurts out.

To Vic’s surprise, Tarsha didn’t cower away but instead stood her ground saying “I expected you to find out about my wicked twin sometime. I am only sorry to not have told you sooner about her. I confessed this to Maya less than an hour ago. She had seen a photo of me and my sister when we were babies in a broken photo frame. I had to tell her, wanting no more secrets between us.”

Vic steps forward whispering “It’s okay, I understand why you didn’t say anything earlier. You sister is not a nice person.”

Tarsha gives Vic a slight smile “No she is not. Maya has given me the strength to face her. I feel as though I have her support.”

“You have mine too,” Vic reassures her.

“I am the real Natasha Sokolova, not my sister.”

“Who is she?”

My twin is Natalia. Our parents separated us as babies when they divorced. Natalia was brought up by my father. I lived with my mother, a wonderful caring woman. When my father became sick with cancer Natalia was searching for a way to finance his treatment. Because of my father's close relationship with Michael Dixon, Natalia being aware of Dixon's fetish for sex, seduced him into giving her money and presents which she then sold off for money.”

“Are you saying that Natalia threatened you into helping her rather than Dixon making you do it?”

“He only thinks he has the power not realising Natalia is the puppeteer, moving the strings. She is playing him for a fool, bleeding him dry of his finances. He wants to keep Natalia happy and agreed to pass fire inspections in exchange for money.”

“You have to tell this to Lucas right now,” Vic exclaims.

“I will.”

The front door opens swiftly with Lucas bumping into Vic. He looked ashen.

‘What is it?” Vic asks in concern.

“The fire at the hazardous waste disposal unit has gotten away from the companies already there. I need to leave and take control of the situation. It’s bad, Vic.”

“You can’t leave now, Tarsha has something important to tell you,” Vic stresses.

“I am sorry Tarsha, I really need to leave. Tell me later.”

“But…but it has to do with Dixon.” Vic urges for him to listen.”

‘I am more concerned that Dixon will put my people in harm’s way right now. He could put you in unnecessary risk if this goes to a five-alarm fire. I am not going to stand by to see that happen.”

Vic hugs Lucas “Be careful, please.” She mumbles into his chest then kisses him on the lips.

“Go inside, Robert and Andy have decided to make their announcements now just in case you are all called in.”

“Announcements?”

Lucas phone rings “I have to go. Love you, Vic.” Lucas calls out, running away down the path.

“Love you too,” Vic yells back, watching him until he is out of sight.

‘It will be okay Vic, the Chief needs to do his job first. This can wait until after. What needs to happen right now is for Tarsha to confront her sister with us by her side.”

Opening the door Vic says “First we need to hear the announcements. This is Andy and Bobby’s time.”

Maya nods in acceptance taking Tarsha’s hand “Ready?”

“Ready, as I’ll ever be,” Tarsha, replies before they enter the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to have left it open like that but I thought it was a good finishing point. Tell me what you think?


	8. Fire Alarm Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat is turned up when a Five Alarm fire is called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it is here. A new chapter of SOL. Sorry, it has taken so long. Be warned this is spiceless so expect the heat to come. Enjoy

Walking into the living room with Maya, Tarsha felt all eyes from A shift were on her. Maya squeezes her hand, reminding Tarsha she has her support.

Jack walks in from the balcony outside, he, freezes to the spot staring at Tarsha. Maya notices his shocked expression. Looking past him, she sees Tarsha’s twin sister Natalia trying to hit on Larson, placing a hand on the older man’s backside.

“Hey! Gibson, your girlfriend, has her claws on Larson.” Maya sneers.

Jack’s head snaps back in time to see Natalia try to kiss Larson in front of his wife. He turns back to Maya to reply “That woman is not my girlfriend, I am only playing a part to help Ripley.”  
“Did that part include having sex with her the other night?” Maya retorts.

“Well, If James Bond can have meaningless sex while spying, I can too. Unlike you, of course, falling for the girl or did you do that to spite Carina who you were so in love with a few weeks ago.” Jack bites back, still a little bruised from when Maya dumped him for the job.

Feeling the woman next to her flinch Maya calmly replies “You better do something quickly because Brenda Larson is holding onto that cheese knife a little too tightly.”

Jack turns to see his colleague’s wife telling Natalia off with the forked tipped spear waving in front of her face. He quickly returns to steer Natalia away from the Larson’s and towards Dean Miller and Maggie, who just came onto the deck from the living room. Having her back facing the lounge room, Natalia was still oblivious that her twin had arrived.

“She is so unscrupulous,” Vic mutters standing beside Tarsha.

“Not to sound like I am making excuses for her, but my father’s criminal lifestyle meant that Natalia had to fend for herself, meaning she never learnt moral standards of behaviour. I fear she never will.” Tarsha tells Vic.

Robert and Andy make their way out from the kitchen to stand on the second step of the stairs leading to the second floor. 

Robert yells, “May we have everyone’s attention? First up It appears we are all about to be called into a five-alarm fire at a hazardous waste facility which means that this party is about to wrap up.”

There are groans, and the odd swear word said. Robert claps his hands together to get control “Okay! Before it does end, I would like to extend an offer to the wives and partners to remain here in a show of support for one another.”

There were murmured responses of gratitude before Robert continues, “Andy and I have a couple of announcements to make. The first being we got married this morning.”

There is rapturous applause, and Jack shouts out “You two were the worst kept secret at the station, hey Ms Honeypot and Dr Pecker or is it The Injector. Did someone snitch on you into HR?”

“Gibson, shut your trap. There are a couple of reasons why we did it.” Andy retaliates.

“Yeah! Andy’s up the duff with twins.” Natalia calls out with a satisfied expression on her face.

The room falls quiet with all eyes peering at her. Jack gives Natalia a look of disapproval as does everyone else. Andy bursts into tears with an unimpressed Robert giving her daggers.

“Who are you again?” Robert asks angrily. 

Natalia covers her mouth in mock shock but before she could reply Tarsha answers for her, “That woman is Natalia Sokolova, my twin sister.” 

Walking into Natalia’s view, the glass Natalia had been holding crashes to the floor. This time she was in shock.

“What the hell are you doing here? It is my turn to play you.”

“Not anymore, Nat, you, are done. I am taking back my life without you in it.”

Tarsha ignores the glare she receives from her sister “I apologise to everyone here, as most of you will not know who I am.”

Maya then shouts out proudly, “This is Natasha Sokolova, my girlfriend.”

The two women are meet with applause before Natasha goes on to say “Most of you have heard the rumours circulating of Fire Chief Ripley’s possible termination from the SFD. I openly admit to everyone here my involvement, to bring down such a gracious, hardworking and trusting man. I will not use the excuse that I was blackmailed into it by one of the instigators, my sister, to get out of being reprimanded.”

Natalia quickly yells back in retaliation. “You lying swine, you’re the one who coerced me, threatened me into helping you.” 

“I came here tonight to confess, and now that I have done that, I won’t fall to your level, Nat and argue with you in front of these people.”

Before Natalia could respond, everyone’s, phones chimed in unison as Maggie and Levi’s buzzers go off at the same time. Natalia sees this as an opportunity to escape and warn Dixon that Tarsha has opened her mouth.

Robert checks his phone to get the latest updates then yells “Bishop, Gibson, Miller and Larson to Station 19 ASAP. Ladder 19 has broken down exiting the station on its way to the fire. Get that vehicle back out on the road. Hughes…” Robert stops noticing the hurtful look Vic gives to him. 

“Sorry, I mean Ripley.” Vic gives Robert a thumbs up, “Ripley, I need you, Dixon, Butler and Price to get down to the station and into your turn out gear, then catch a ride with Engine 19, who are yet to leave.

No one moves as they wait for more instructions. Sullivan claps his hands loudly, and growls “What are you all waiting for, move it, move it, move it.”

Maya looks to Natasha with concern, “Be, warned Natalia will now come after you. You are better off staying here with the other wives and partners.”

“I’ll stay close to Brenda Larson since she wants to gouge out my sister’s eyes. 

“Common Maya!” Jack shouts from the front door.

Maya kisses Tarsha quickly before running out. Mike comes to stand beside the young woman “Hi! We have not officially met. I am Mike, Travis’s partner. I’ll keep you company if you like.”

“Thanks! Maya has spoken of her team and their partners. It is, nice to finally put a face to the name. I am Natasha, though I prefer Tarsha.”

“Tasha with an R?”

“It sounds sexier, don’t you think.” She smirks.

Mike chuckles “It suits you. Common I’ll introduce you to Trav.” 

Tarsha walks alongside Mike over to Travis as he talks to Robert. Andy still standing on the stairs looks very pale, swaying then faints and stumbles down the few steps to collapse to the carpeted floor.

“Andy!” Robert yells in concern, checking over her. Travis assists him, while Mike gets a glass of water from the kitchen.

Robert softly calls her name “Andy, Andy…” In an attempt to bring her out of her unconscious state.

Travis grabs a magazine to fan her down. Minutes, later Andy slowly comes around, mumbling, “What happened?”

“Don’t move.” Robert barks at her.

Andy tries to sit up, but Robert’s big hands hold her down “I told you not to move.”

Andy frustratingly replies “I am fine, Robert, just overwhelmed by the day’s events.”

Robert’s phone starts to ring, making him groan, “That will be Ripley. I have to take this.” 

Before answering, he looks to Travis and Mike “Keep your eyes on her and make sure she doesn’t move.”

Andy, who is not one to follow anyone else’s orders, pushes Travis and Mike away as she tries to get up. She screams in pain clutching her stomach as she sits back down. 

Concern flashes across both men’s faces, “Don’t move, allow me to assess you?” Travis tells her.

“Something is wrong.” Andy wails in pain. 

Travis’s face becomes fearful, “Andy, try to keep calm. We can get help.” Travis says softly pressing lightly on her abdomen “Tell me when you feel pain.”

Andy frowns, looking at Travis “Montgomery, I think I broke my ankle, not my babies.”

Relief spreads across Travis’s face “Andy! You scared the hell out of me grabbing your tummy. I assumed it was the twins.” Travis moaned in disconcert, now examining Andy’s swelling right ankle. He turns to tell Mike to call for an aid car only to find his lover already doing that.

Hanging up the phone a minute later, Mike whispers to Travis “All available aid cars, are assigned to the five-alarm fire. The others already on the road have patients in them. We could have to wait up to fifteen, twenty minutes.”

Sullivan, having overheard this walking back into the room growls “Montgomery, Chief Ripley has ordered the ER on wheels back on the road. You and Higgins are with Warren and Dr Jackson Avery. Take Andy to Grey/Sloan’s in your car. Warren will meet you there with your gear then get your arses to the fire.”

“Yes, Chief Sullivan. Mike, you and Higgins look after Andy while I’ll get the car.” Travis orders running away.

Sullivan goes to Andy kissing her forehead “Keep calm and listen to what people tell you. I have to go, assist Ripley. Dixon has gone MIA. I promise I will be with you very soon.”

“Robert, you can’t leave me. I would never do that to you.” Andy begs.

“Andy if it were the babies in danger, I would never leave you. I am a phone call away if it is more serious. Please let me go so I can assist Ripley.”

Appearing disappointed, she perks up when he whispers “I promise Dr Pecker will come, visit you later with just his white coat on.”

Andy giggles with giddiness, “Ms Honeypot, will be waiting.”

As he runs out the door, Robert stops to look back at Andy and mouths the words “I love you” to her. Turning his gaze to Mike, he asks “Could you please stay with Andy and call me if it’s bad?”

“Yes, of course, I will Robert.”

Travis comes back inside. Mike lifts Andy up and carries her to the car. Tarsha follows them out like a puppy afraid of being left alone.

Seeing the fear in her eyes Mike bids, “Tasha with an R, do you want to come and keep me company at the hospital?” 

Tarsha squeals in delight at the invitation, “Yes, please, I feel safer with you.”

Travis looks to Mike, “Do I have anything to be worried about?”

Tarsha giggles at the comment, “No, I like vaginas.”

“But you also like ramrods.”

“Not today, tomorrow or forever, if I have Maya by my side.”

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

On arrival at the hazardous waste disposal facility in Factoria Emmett Dixon’s jaw drops at the sight of destruction. Upon seeing the probie’s reaction, Vic tells him sternly “Hold it in there Probie, don’t let the fear get to you.”

The speechless young man grabs the throw bag that Vic holds out to him and he runs off to behind the truck to throw up.

Observing the chaos Vic can see Lucas appearing stressed and angry in the operations tent at a great distance from the building on fire, his voice is loud enough to be heard, shouting at Dixon senior who had just entered. 

“Where the hell have you been? You left command and I am now in control.”

Vic could just make out Dixon’s reply “I had business to deal with. I will have full command of this department very soon.”

Lucas had not noticed her presence as the two men were about to come to blows when Robert Sullivan, having just arrived, steps in between the two men. 

As Lucas is dragged out of the tent by Sullivan, his eyes flicker upwards to see a smiling Vic just feet away. He takes a deep breath in, and his angry expression disappears as it always seems to do as he takes in the insight of his wife’s beautiful face.

“Ahem!” 

Vic breaks her loving gaze to see Travis standing next to her with Higgins.

“Hey, Trav!” Vic says in surprise.

“Just one look at you calms the chief down. I gathered he was pissed at Dixon for going missing from the scene.”

Through gritted teeth, Vic exasperates “That man needs to go missing permanently.”

“I have contacts if you need, Vic.” Higgins blurts out.

Ignoring Higgins offer, Vic asks, “How did you get here?”

“Higgins and I have been assigned to help with the Physician Response Team.”

“Oh! Who gave that call?” Vic asks, knowing her husband had been strategizing a plan with Mayor Leon Hendrix for on-board security of the aid car ever since the attempted robbery of the vehicle’s drug supply months back.

“Apparently your husband did. I am the driver while Higgins is the security detail.” Travis replies.

Vic’s eyes widen in surprise, “So who’s the doctor assisting Warren?” 

Travis smiles “A hot blue-eyed African American doctor, who happens to be Maggie’s ex, Jackson Avery.”

Poking her tongue out in disgust, Vic quips “I know a really nice woman Jackson may like. Her name is Natalia. She likes sex and rich men.”

Slapping Vic on the ass, Travis titters, “A match made in heaven.”

“Nineteen over here,” Maya shouts waving her team over to the command tent.

Once they all assembled in front of Maya, Lucas, Robert Sullivan, Assistant Chief Michael Dixon and Assistant Chief of Fire Prevention Dariel Scoggins, the debriefing of the situation get underway.

Maya is first to address her team “Fire started in the back corner of the main facility where some welding was taking place. The onsite fire wardens determined that the fire appeared to be coming from some compacted garbage inside the outside wall of the building. They used water to dispense the fire, not realising the fire had moved to the drum storage room holding a number of chemical solvents. Chief Scoggins will explain.”

Maya steps back to allow the dark man in his late forties to proceed “We are dealing with substances that are toxicological hazards and water-reactive. Just prior to my arrival explosions were seen sending chemical drums flying. A yellow smoke began to emanate from the warehouse. Chief Ripley was then called out and he immediately ordered assistance from the hazardous materials response team. Their appearance is imminent. We will need to work with them closely to determine the nature of a substance or substances encountered in this HazMat incident. Until we know what we are dealing with please don your SCBA gear at all times beyond the fifty-five-yard mark and use your hazardous materials recognition training to prevent further catastrophe.”

Lucas, having consulted his binder notes steps in to add “For the moment we cannot attack the fire. Shortly after my arrival at the scene I gave a directive for everyone to withdraw, but not before Assistant Chief Dixon requested a five-alarm fire. Now that you are here, our main focus is to protect the community from exposure to the hazardous cloud of smoke. Currently, companies from 23, 12 and 28 are warding off small spot fires resulting from projectile drums landing into the properties of other chemical manufacturing facilities in this industrial park. Captain Bishop, I want your team split into two. Those that are assigned to assist in the search for two missing employees, who were not present at both roll calls undertaken. The others of your choosing are tasked to help the SPD in the evacuation of personnel in the immediate danger zone.”

Jack starts humming the Kenny Loggins classic ‘Danger zone’ which warranted him receiving glares from all his superiors and stops once Maya barks “Gibson!”

Dean quickly announces, “Jack, was hypnotised a while back to aid his PTSD and his trigger words to calm him down are ‘danger zone’.” 

Once again Jack automatically hums the tune. Dean further adds, “The desired reaction you can hear is the humming of the song Danger…”

“Stop! We get it, Miller. Please refrain from using those two words together in future.” Lucas authoritatively tells him. After a brief pause to consult his notes, he continues on, “This fire is brutal with unknown elements. I caution you to follow your Captain’s commands. We have already had a number of firefighters seriously injured. We cannot afford more casualties. I implore you all to stay safe.”

Maya nods her head “Thank you, Sir,”

The Hazardous Materials Emergency Response Team arrives with Captain Marcus McSherry at the helm greeting Lucas like an old friend and pulling him and the other chiefs over to a table with the laid out blueprints to focus on a plan of attack. 

Michael Dixon does not move off with the rest, pretending to read reports while listening to Bishop allocating her firefighters into two teams and instructing them. She was about to tell them to move out when Lucas quickly runs out of the tent and over to her.

“Captain Bishop, I require two of your team with current Hazmat training to help with the Hazardous Materials Emergency Response Team, please.”

Without hesitation, Maya responds, “Probie and Vic completed HazMat preparation approximately a month back. I like them to put their training to use.” 

“Very well, Captain McSherry will be out shortly to brief them both,” Lucas tells her while sneaking a peek at Vic as she in return surreptitiously glances at him.

When Lucas departs soon after, Dixon hurriedly comes to stand next to Maya and rudely interjects, “Send my son to evacuate the other facilities. I want him away from harm’s way.”

“Chief Dixon, I am the Captain of Nineteen, Chief Ripley gave me the authority to instruct my team, not you.” Maya gruffly declares, with a stern stare.

“Captain, do I need to remind you that your girlfriend is not safe from my sex kitten’s claws. Oh! Yes, Nat has already told me what went down tonight.” 

“Dad!” Emmett shouts “No more! Please your threats and dishonesty make you a bad person. It is disrespectful to the SFD, Chief Ripley and to Captain Bishop.”

“Son, everything I do is for those I love like my friends and family. I am just protecting you.”

“Lately, I have wondered who your family is as you spend more time with Natalia than you do with me or mom. Dad, I no longer need your protection. I am here to do my job and Captain Bishops gives me the orders, not you.”

With that he storms off, only to stop nearby for Vic to catch up with him, “Well done Probie for showing Daddy that you can be assertive and stand up for yourself.”

With a coy smile, Emmett replies, “It’s Levi’s influence. I thank Travis and Mike for setting us up, even if it was to seek information from me.”

Vic looks at him in surprise, “You knew?”

Emmett nibbles on his lower lip before confessing “People think I am naïve, weak and stupid. I admit I have two of those attributes. One thing I am not is stupid. From the moment I mentioned to you that there was another informant, I began helping Chief Ripley. My father deserves to be in jail.”

“Emmett, thank you, Lucas does appreciate your candour.” 

Captain McSherry walks over to them, then leads them towards the HazMat tent for them to suit up in full protective gear and be instructed on their assignment.

Lucas regarding his wife’s movements quickly excuses himself from his peers when he sees Vic and Emmett leave the HazMat tent in their level A protective suits minutes later.

“Victoria Ripley!” Lucas calls, running to her.

Smiling up at her husband, she speaks in a professional tone, “Chief Ripley, we have been briefed that the hazardous materials team will perform a “test” fire attack. Our task is to take air samples and watch for any ignition points. Is there anything else we should know?”

Raising a brow Lucas replicates the same professionalism in his voice, “In a report, I just received it suggests the structure of the building could be compromised if there are more explosions. The outside walls are made with protected, combustible construction. Watch for wall breaks that could lead to destabilisation.” 

Breaking his professionalism Lucas bends his head against the clear plastic mask covering Vic’s face. His eyes try to hide his fear as he looks into his wife’s brown, sparkling spheres.

“Eggy, I need you to know I love you.”

“Hubby, I’ll be fine,” Vic reassures him, noticing trepidation in his matt blue eyes. 

Needing him to get refocused on his job, Vic encourages him by adding, “Now give us some more of your Chiefly advice.”

Straightening up, Lucas glances between Vic and Emmett and cautions them, “Stay together, listen to commands, watch for danger and please stay safe.” 

Seeing Emmett, nervously fidgeting with his mask, Lucas dispenses some words of wisdom, “I quote Robert Louis Stevenson when I say, “Keep your fears to yourself but share your courage with others. Go out there and do just that.”

Yes, yes…thank you, Sir,” Emmett says with admiration in his voice.

Vic gives Lucas a coy smile, and playfully asks, “Is it professional to tell you how much I love you, Fire Chief Ripley?”

“Firefighter Ripley that is insubordination. I’ll have to reprimand you later.” Lucas says with a wink of an eye.

Vic shows excitement in her expression and her tone as she whispers seductively, “Sooner the better, Sir!” 

She smiles running off hearing Lucas chuckle from behind her. Emmett blushes having witnessed the flirtatious encounter. 

“Dixon, you should run.” Lucas reminds Emmett who scurries off after Vic.

Lucas stands still watching them disappear behind the burning facility. A fleeting feeling of doom passed through him. This job is what they lived for, and as a husband, he struggled to see Vic run into danger, but as her Fire Chief, he had confidence in her ability as a firefighter. It was this fact that allowed him to push his anxiety away and remain focused.

Dixon senior glares at Lucas walking back into the command tent. “You of all people should pull them out of there. Your wife and my son are too close to the threat.”

“Dixon, this is the job, Victoria chose to be a firefighter, and as a husband, I am not going to let it cloud my judgement in making decisions as Chief. You, on the other hand, forced your son into this occupation, so accept the consequences of your actions.”

“I never intended for Emmett to fight fire. He is too weak for that.”

The brow on Lucas’s forehead raises, “You should give Emmett some credit he could surprise you.”

They become distracted by Scoggins flapping his arms about from the back of the warehouse yelling, “Fall back, fall back…”

Suddenly an explosion erupts from the far end of the structure forcing Scoggins, and several firefighters close to the scene fly in all directions.

Lucas instantly pales, concerned for Vic and the others welfare. He runs to Scoggins, who lays on the ground, momentarily stunned but not seriously injured. With assistance from Sullivan, they manage to pick Scoggins up and take him to a nearby aid car to get check over by paramedics. 

Lucas, noticing a horrified Dixon scuttle away, unprotected towards the rising flames. 

“Dixon!” Lucas shouts after him.

Sullivan puts a hand on Ripley’s shoulder, “Let him go he will only have himself to blame if he gets injured.

“Sully, he could get himself killed. Dixon has to stay alive to pay for his sins.” “You’ll get your man, Rip.”

Suddenly Vic’s voice comes over the radio, shouting “Mayday, mayday, wall collapse at the east end of building Emmett Dixon struck by falling debris, and unresponsive. Request for medical assistance.” 

Hearing Vic’s mayday call Travis and Dr Avery ran over in their level A suits, “Chief Ripley we are ready to assist.”

Ripley nods in seriousness and watches them run off toward Vic’s location. responds to Vic’s call, “Ripley, Sullivan here, sending Montgomery and Dr Avery over to you now.” 

Sullivan glances over to a stoic Lucas. “It is okay to show a little helplessness, Luke.”

Taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly Lucas nods his head. “I know and I did have a moment with Vic a little while ago. I am here to do my job as Fire Chief, I need to remain and appear unflustered. 

Vic is a capable firefighter, not to mention very badass.”

Sullivan chuckles “Only a husband can say that about his wife.”

Lucas surveys Sullivan’s smiling face, “Speaking of bad-ass, any word on how Andy is doing?”

Sullivan takes his phone from his jacket and shows Lucas a sonograph photo of the twins “The babies are unharmed and doing well. Andy on the other hand has a severe sprain and her fainting spell concerns Dr De Luca, so the doc is keeping Andy in overnight to monitor and run more tests on her."

“Sully, go be with your wife.”

“Rip, Andy’s in good hands. Mike believes it was your tasty meatballs that made her weak at the knees.”

Both men laugh then stop when Vic’s voice once again comes over the radio, “Two civilian casualties found under the rumble of the first explosion, Dixon s need further hands to recover bodies.”

Combing his fingers through his hair, Lucas sighs “They must be our two missing employees. What was Dixon doing before I came on the scene?”

“Rip, the Fire department will investigate.”

“Of course, and the National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health will also get involved. Who else do we have to help in the recovery?”

Robert stares at Lucas “I’ll suit up and offer assistance Rip.”

“I can’t let you do that. Sully your wife…”

Sullivan starts suiting up in protective gear, ignoring Lucas. “Fine have it your way. Just make sure you return because I won’t have Andy’s furore coming my way.” 

“Nothing will happen. I made a promise to Andy that Dr Pecker will visit on his rounds later tonight.”

Lucas snickers, “Make sure you keep your word.” as he is left to watch his friend disappear through the smoke. 

Ten minutes later it was getting too much for Lucas. It felt like an eternity, he needed to know what is happening, so he gets on the radio and roars “Sullivan, I need an update?”

“Chief, Vic is on her way out with Emmett. Good news, both civilians have pulses, Dr Avery, Montgomery and Captain McSherry will bring them out shortly.” Robert acknowledges.

Lucas exhales loudly upon seeing Vic carrying Emmett over her shoulder a short distance to an awaiting gurney. 

Vic looks up from yards away to see Lucas peering at her in relief. She responds by giving Lucas a thumbs up and begins to run towards him when without warning came another explosion.  
“Victoria,” Lucas screams, watching her fall facedown from the blast. 

For Lucas, everything started to go in slow motion. He tries running to Vic, but his legs felt like cement, unable to move. The black smoke escalates making it hard for him to locate Vic.

He focuses on his sense of hearing, trying to pin Vic’s voice. The volume from the shouting and screaming around him was too high for him to discern her sound. He began to feel dizzy and lightheaded. Then everything turns black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Il tuo corpo è bellissimo. Voglio conficcare la mia lingua nel tuo paradiso-  
> Your body is beautiful. I want to stick my tongue down into your haven
> 
> Si- Yes
> 
> Bellissima- Gorgeous
> 
> Signorina- Ms/young lady
> 
> la mia figa è tua- My pussy is yours
> 
> So what do you think will happen in this story. Please comment and leave your thoughts.


End file.
